Wolf Child
by DoctorMadhatter
Summary: Begins after events in Journey's End. Rose Tyler has once again been stranded on Bad Wolf Bay except this time it's worse the Doctor left before she could convince him she belongs at his side. As Rose learns to cope yet again with being trapped in a parallel universe she makes some surprising discoveries about the world she's living in and herself.
1. Chapter 1: Say It!

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me.**

 **AN. This is my first time ever writing a fanfic so please review and let me know what you think thanks.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **1: Say It!**

"Go on say it!" Rose implored.

"I said Rose Tyler…" the Doctor came to a halt and stared into Rose's eyes.

"Yeah, an' how was that sentence gonna end?" Rose nervously tilted her head to look the Time Lord in his eyes.

"Does it need saying?" the Doctor replied.

"An' you Doctor?" Rose hesitantly asked, "What was the end of that sentence?" directing her question this time to the Meta-Crisis.

The Meta-Crisis leaned over and whispered the unsaid words in Rose's ear. "I love you."

In a flurry of repressed emotions Rose spun toward the Meta-Crisis and pulled him down for a snog. Her mind bursting with the overload of emotions that came from hearing those three words aloud for the first time.

But as her emotions began to calm and mind started to clear and register her exact emotions and thoughts; the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising behind her was heard.

Rose fell to her knees with an anguished cry. Her Doctor had left her before she could regain control of her feelings and assess the situation with a clear head. For while the Meta-Crisis had gifted her with the verbalisation of the words she most wanted to hear, she knew in her heart of hearts that her beloved Doctor would never voice them and that what he meant by ' _Does it need saying?_ ' was that his feelings during the time they travelled together were always present through his actions, although she knew at times he couldn't quite grasp and accept the reality of them so he tried to push her away and keep her at arm's length. The Doctor had a funny way of self loathing that prevented him from holding onto what made him happy. Rose had seen it time and time again; that a part of the Doctor didn't believe that he deserved any happiness. Though whether or not the Doctor actually loved her back the way she loved him Rose was unsure but was certain that in his own way he cared for her dearly maybe even a bit more than his previous companions.

The Meta-Crisis came up behind her and pulled her to his chest trying to provide comfort but Rose looked at him intently and brushed him off. She looked up into his eyes and studied them for a while before finally speaking "You're not him. As much as you say you are, you're not. I'm sorry if this hurts you an' I know that you're a good man but I can't be with you."

The Meta-Crisis opened his mouth to speak but Rose held up a hand begging him to be silent while she finished what she was trying to say.

"You may 'ave come from 'im, an' you may 'ave all 'is memories an' for that alone I love you but I'm not in love with you an' never will be. It's not because you're now human an' it isn't because you can no longer give me the whole of time an' space. I'd still love 'im even if 'e didn't 'ave the TARDIS an' even if 'e were t' grow another head an' were blue skinned" at this she laughs a little and grins her tongue in teeth smile. "The reason I say you're not 'im s'because you said it. While I know I kissed you once it was said, it was due t' the impossibility of them an' the fact that I have been waitin' t' hear those words for years an' finally hearin' them released all the emotions I've been hidin' deep down an' all my love for 'im – for you just burst forth. I had a human moment an' emotion took control of my actions. But you're not 'im not completely as I know that 'e'd never utter those words an' as much as I wanna hear them I don't need them t' know that I love 'im regardless of whether he can say them or not, whether he can accept me or not, I just want t' stay by his side. Forever. B-b-but 'e left before I could explain. And I'm not tellin' you this because I want t' hurt you but I know that we can never be more than good friends an' that even if you wanted t' try t' be more I can't because it's unfair t' you an' it would only end up causin' the both of us pain."

A hardened frown crossed the Meta-Crisis' face but a moment later it broke and he slowly nodded his head. "I don't like this and I don't agree with what you say but for now I will accept your choice." He took a deep breath. "I will always be here for you and will never leave you again. I hope you know that Rose." He held out his hand and Rose looked at him questioningly. "I'm offering a hand to a close friend who is grieving. Don't over think it Rose, just accept what I'm offering" this time as he spoke his voice contained sadness but also a sincerity of offered comfort.

She wiped the tears from her face and offered him a small wobbly grin before taking his offered hand and he pulled her off her knees. His arm wrapped around her shoulders bringing her close to his side in a comforting strong embrace that let her know that she wasn't alone and that he was there for her if she needed him. After a gentle squeeze he released her only to grab her hand and lead her back to Jackie to the embrace only an understanding mother could provide.

oOoOoOo

"Oh, Sweetheart" Jackie cried when Rose walked into her arms tears now falling from her eyes as her mother's knowing gaze locked with her own. Jackie held Rose tightly smoothing her back as sobs began to wrack her daughter's frame. Still holding Rose and whispering soothing noises Jackie looked up at the Doctor's copy and gave him a sympathetic and comforting smile. The Doctor responded with a small smile of his own that shortly disappeared as both looked to Rose when another wracking sob escaped her.

A few minutes passed with Jackie just holding and soothing Rose while the human Doctor watched over them. Rose slowly shifted out of her mother's hold took a couple of deep breaths and pulled herself together brushing the tears from her face and standing tall with a small measure of composure.

Looking over at her daughter and deciding that Rose was looking more controlled and less breakable decided to lighten the mood and lesson the tension that was hanging in the air. "Fat lot a good he was," Jackie cried, "Of all the bloody places he could have left us it had to be the back and beyond of bloody Norway again. For once I wish that plum had dropped us off at least close to someplace that resembled a town. Now I'll have t' phone Pete and hope he can clear a zeppelin to come pick us up in a few hours. Oh and I'll have t' check on Tony. Rose, don't forget to say hi t' Tony when I call; he misses his big sister when you go on all your trips and will definitely want to hear your voice."

oOoOoOo

They ended up waiting five and a half hours for the zeppelin to arrive as Pete had a little trouble clearing such a hasty flight plan though it helped being the owner of a multi-billion dollar corporation, especially one that now officially ran Torchwood across the world. Most of that time was spent making small talk avoiding the topic that led them to be stranded where they were. While Jackie and the Human Doctor made an effort to keep up a constant chatter Rose remained silent for the better part of the time spent waiting.

When the zeppelin finally made an appearance at Dårlig Ulv-Stranden it found the three weary travelers huddled together struggling to keep warm from the bitter gusts of wind that had picked up within the last hour on the Beach. As soon as the zeppelin had descended close enough to the ground all three were running towards the opening doors, seeking the warmth they knew would be found within.

Once aboard the Tyler zeppelin they were greeted with the sight of Pete and Tony both whom were ecstatic to see the Tyler women home safe. Pete had warm blankets and hot cups of tea prepared and waiting at the ready knowing only too well how brisk the weather could be at Bad Wolf Bay from the last time they ended up on that particular beach. Pete's face creased at that particular memory knowing full well how Rose had been after that goodbye.

Rose grabbed a couple of the warm blankets and wrapped herself in them trying to stave off the cold she felt had crept into her bones. She made her way to the laid out cups of tea and blissfully sighed at its fragrant taste and warmth as she swallowed. Her eyes soon made their way to her brother who was sitting in a corner surrounded by a mess of toys. Tony was just over three years old and a bundle of mischief that reminded her of her Doctor except he had a mop of soft blonde hair that fell in small curls around his head. Rose smiled as Tony's eyes met hers and his mouth turned up in an infectious grin. "Rose! Rose!" Tony called to her making her grin ever so slightly as she made her way to him. As soon as she was in front of him he threw his little self up into her arms giving her a loving cuddle, and settling in her arms relaxed against her and softly drifted off to sleep. Tears pricked at Rose's eyes which she quickly swiped away knowing that if she started to cry now she wouldn't be able to stop and would end up waking her peaceful, angelic brother who was offering more comfort than she thought possible at this stage.

Jackie sidled up to Pete and he put an arm around his darling wife, gently pressing a kiss to her temple before tightening his hold and squeezing her to his side. The two of them glanced over at the new human Doctor and watched as he picked up his cup of tea and made his way over to them. Pete gazed questioningly at the Doctor and briefly down at Jackie before looking up again as the Meta-Crisis began to explain what had happened.

After the human Doctor finished his explanation all three directed their attention to Rose and watched as she gently cradled with her baby brother while wrapped in her own warm blanket. It was apparent to them all that this brilliant young woman was broken and lost but still pretended to be fine. As they watched her laugh with Tony and lift him up and pull him close for a cuddle they saw just how strong and fragile this girl was and their hearts broke with the knowledge that they weren't sure if she would ever truly be healed.


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **2: Blue Eyes**

In the long run it was probably good Rose said all that she did back on the beach that day. It gave Dr. John Noble (that was name he chose for himself) – another reminder and acceptance on his behalf that he was not an exact version of the Doctor – a chance to find out who this human version of the Doctor was deep down and a chance to build stable relationships. Sure he got along with everyone he already knew but the touch of humanity that Donna had given him had surprised the rest of them with his need to make connections, befriending everyone around him. His scope of friends soon become greater than Rose's which suited Rose just fine as she was still feeling the loss of her Doctor and the betrayal of being left on the beach without the chance to choose her own path. Rose had always had a small group of close friends even in her original universe but in Pete's World the only ones she allowed close were her family and John but even then she refrained from telling them everything –avoiding the closer emotional connection they would bring.

As time passed John was able to see past the initial hurt he felt from Rose's rejection and acknowledge that with his newly tuned mind that she would of course always be an important person in his life but that his romantic intentions would slowly fade to be replaced with an equally strong bond of friendship – something that must have stemmed from his part of Donna as this friendship rivalled that of Donna and the Doctor's; an almost sibling love and friendship. And as time passed both became aware of changes in Rose.

oOoOoOo

It had taken Rose weeks to come to terms with being once again trapped in a parallel universe with no way back. She spent most of her time alone mind working in overdrive trying against all odds to come up with a way to get back to the Doctor. Hours were spent in the Torchwood archive examining books and theorems regarding travel between dimensions but with no success.

During the first week Rose allowed no one near, her mind a constant battle of despair and hopelessness. Jackie, John and Pete were beside themselves with worry over her destructive behaviour and tried to find ways in which to reach her; to let her cry and scream out in frustration and begin the process of acceptance and healing but all without luck. In the end it was Tony that pulled Rose out of her blinded determination.

She had been her office pouring over multiple references to dimensional travel trying to see if she could fix the Dimension Cannon and get it up and running once more while adjusting it so that it wouldn't rip a whole in the universe. Rose knew that as much as she wanted to reunite with the Doctor she couldn't at the risk of collapsing the universe. Her first goal was to get the Cannon up and running and then fine-tune its settings so that when a person jumped only a small hairline fracture cracked open between the universes just enough for one person to jump from one universe to another. This small fracture would also need to be sealed up right after a jump so that it ran no risk of expanding causing more damage to the walls of the universe. But the enormity of the task was too vast and none of the texts she had come across suggested its even possibility.

oOoOoOo

In the four and a half years Rose had in Pete's World the first time she had been stranded she had made an effort to complete her A-levels (which had taken three years due to the advanced courses she had chosen and all-the-while still working for Torchwood). Rose focused on science hoping it would help in the long run when she made her way back to the Doctor. Surprisingly enough she found the five branches she selected challenging but not impossible; they made her think more but she was still able to comprehend everything she learnt. This new regard and understanding of science she chalked up to the constant techno-babble of the Doctor. She must have heard and learnt more from him than she realised storing it away in some deep recess of her mind to remember when required.

Growing up on the Estate, Rose had felt that a higher education wouldn't be an option for her; most Estate kids only stayed in school long enough to write their GCSEs before leaving to work. Falling for and running off with Jimmy Stone at 16 had left Rose in the same boat with the expectation she'd never return to school. When she had been in school Rose had never excelled (although she made an attempt with gymnastics and choir for a while), so in running off with Jimmy had been glad to leave it behind. But after becoming aware of Jimmy's true nature, her narrow escape and actually being stuck working in a shop, Rose had admitted to herself that she had never really made an effort to do well, resigning herself to the inevitable belief that she would be working in a shop in the end so what was the point of a better education.

While travelling with the Doctor, Rose had found herself fascinated; curiosity piqued her desire to understand the universe in its entirety grew each day. Many times when the TARDIS idled in the time vortex, the Doctor would find Rose curled up on a comfy leather sofa ensconced in the library with a book or two in her lap. Other times she could be found just listening to the Doctor, enrapt as he explained some phenomenon or mathematical or physics law, or the cultural context of a historical event they had just visited or would visit soon.

Rose ended up completing five papers; Astrophysics, Classical Mechanics, Quantum Mechanics, Relativity and Computer Science (the fifth subject added as an afterthought of how useful it would be having observed Mikey's prowess with computers). Whenever questioned about her knowledge on such subjects Rose always brushed it off as picking up a couple of things being friends with a genius, never noticing the confused questioning glances her response invoked. Being friends with a genius did not mean one retained and understood with clarity such as hers. Her fluency to comprehend the flowing language of mathematics that covered the whiteboards in her workshops astounded both her peers and lecturers.

Her knowledge of science became an integral part in her job at Torchwood helping her stop many alien invasions, even setting up some allied alien worlds. Rose quickly climbed the ranks becoming the Chief Scientific Advisor, Alien Communications and Off-World Liaison Officer, Second in Command at Torchwood (due to her vast field experience and interaction with aliens on multiple occasions – though no one but her family and close friends knew the extent to which this was) having an understanding of most of the alien technology they came across and quickly determining the technology she didn't know. She even helped Torchwood rig its own transmat device which helped greatly in quickly moving about the extensive Torchwood facility and it's counterparts around the world. It was through her new role as Chief Scientific Advisor that she was able to gather the best minds to help in the creation of the Dimension Cannon that was needed to stop the stars going out.

oOoOoOo

Rose was going over the books for a third time feeling more and more at a loss when Tony found his way into her office. She'd had her head in her hands when she felt a small body wrap itself around her leg. Looking down Rose was faced with the earnest teary eyes of her brother.

"Sad Wose not good. Wose happy. Sad, bad. Tony make sad go away." Tony's voice held conviction as he clung tightly to her leg.

The warmth of his small body combined with his words made Rose pause and look at Tony properly for the first time since she got back. Tony's mop of blonde hair was longer than she remembered now resting in soft waves past his ears. His cherubic face with its button nose, pouty lips and grey-blue eyes held more awareness of his surroundings. He was certainly still her adorable little brother but had since grown and learnt more mature concepts and insight for a three year old.

His accurate sense of Rose's depressed state shocked Rose into reality. Suddenly aware of her behaviour and how it looked to those closest to her, Rose scolded herself.

 _Stupid! You've been secluding yourself in your office for a week straight. Isolating yourself away from the people who love and care about you. Not only are you being stupid but you're being extremely selfish. You're not the only one who has lost something John has lost much too._

 _But he_ _ **is**_ _different. He's coping better than probably any of us._ Rose argued with her subconscious.

 _You know that isn't the truth. While he might be missing the element that makes him your Doctor he is close enough at heart to be feeling the devastating loss._

Rose had to concede that point, not nearly petty enough to overlook it.

 _You can't do this again. It was bad enough the first time. Remember how distraught you had Mum. Weeks you were barely eating and barely sleeping, barely functioning at all. You cannot do it a second time that's for sure. Not if you don't want to destroy everyone around you. You've experience this before so you can deal this time. You can survive._

 _But how?_

 _Just find something…anything…to hold onto._

Rose looked down at the child who was now settled on her lap, wrapped tightly in her arms.

 _For now hold onto Tony and as time goes on find yourself a mission a purpose that enables you to get up in the morning. Something that isn't the Doctor as you know that will lead you back to cutting out the people who love you. Focus on those who are right in front of you and eventually the heartache will ease. It will not disappear but then again nothing really does._

Tony looked up at Rose once more blue eyes meeting brown. A smile lit his face as he noticed his Rose's brilliant one aimed at him. As he clambered off his sister's lap his small hand found hers and he lead her out the door of her office to where his parents were.

oOoOoOo

A week after Tony's revelation of her mentality, Rose had finally managed to collect herself and begin once again interacting with the people around her. She was not all right just yet, that would take awhile but she was on the path to healing which comforted everyone around her. It took another two weeks to decide to go back to work at Torchwood (her work their too important and an integral part of herself to not want to pursue). During this time she and John had made some headway in their friendship both leaning on each other for support when the overwhelming loss sunk in. At first it had been difficult to look at him for he was a stranger to her. While he looked like her Doctor (which was painful enough), spoke like her Doctor (though with a touch of Donna), had the same memories as her Doctor (that couldn't be denied), there was something missing, something so intrinsic that its lack thereof made a difference. Rose couldn't say for sure what it was exactly; it was more a feeling or stray thought but it is what made John, John and not the Doctor – someone who had shared the same experiences and would be there for her when needed but no romantic ties. When she was finally able to accept what she knew from the beginning Rose was able to finally face John again for the first time since Bad Wolf Bay.

During the time Rose had isolated herself and then come to terms with her thoughts of him John had been doing some of his own introspection. The weeks Rose had hidden away in her office barely eating and sleeping, working manically to find a way back to the Timelord Doctor had been worrying. He had never seen Rose in such a distraught state before and didn't like it one bit. Yet it was through this worry that was collective in the Tyler family that John began to see that it was a worry with familiar ties rather than intimate romantic ones. Yes he was extremely concerned about Rose but as family or a brother you could say might worry about a close relative or sister.

When they both finally confronted each other they stood their awkwardly just staring neither knowing how to breach the line that had been drawn. Yet when their gazes eventually met dark brown meeting honey brown both were encompassed with the warmth and comfort expressed there. Hesitant smiles turned into bright smiles, to large grins and eventual laughter. The laughter carried on a good five minutes neither able to stop as their insecurities and foolishness came to light. They collapsed together in a heap on the floor still laughing as they knew both had over thought events, avoiding each other when they should have talked it out. When the laughter subsided Rose turned to John with her usual tongue in teeth grin.

"Hi."

"Hello." John replied.

Before anything else could be said the two came together in a tight hug both conveying support and warmth only close friends and family could provide. When they finally pulled apart Rose reached for John's hand and leant her head against his arm.

"Blimey I guess this makes us kind of like you and Jack," John said before turning bright red and quickly adding, "without the innuendos and kissing though. 'Cause that would be so wrong."

Rose couldn't hold back the giggles that built up and turned into full blown laughter at the site of John's embarrassment and scrunched up face at the thought of them snogging. Her laughter was so loud it pulled the rest of the Tyler family into the room. Tony although not knowing what was going on joined in the laughter with the merriment only a three year old child could embody. Jackie and Pete however looked at them like they were insane but couldn't stop the smiles that appeared in the face of Rose looking happy for the first time since the Bad Wolf Bay.

.

.

.

 **A.N**

 **Just clarifying as it helps in one of my later chapters. The A Levels that Rose sits are done through an advanced schooling system for gifted students (Rose's first hand experience with alien tech and constant exposure to the Doctor's advanced techno-babble surpassed any knowledge taught to highschoolers hence the advanced courses). They act as A Level papers but can also be seen as university ranked papers with the complexity of the subjects. From these papers Rose can be placed in an accelerated University course that would match her knowledge base. This is one of the few things that sets Pete's World apart from the Prime World.**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Warrior

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all it's characters do not belong to me.**

 _Sorry about the late update got hectic over Christmas and New Years working and getting everything prepared. Now even though I did say that I would try to get a chapter out weekly I don't think that that is going to work, it is my goal but I believe it will more likely be one a month._

 _To make up for such a long wait here is a longer chapter._

* * *

.

.

.

 **3: Little Warrior**

It had been another slow day at Torchwood and Rose was feeling restless. The past two months there had been minimal alien activity and the activity that had occurred had been peace delegations between one of their allied alien worlds Draconia and another Level 5 Planet Aster that had just begun to venture into space. All would have been fine but the Asterians had been startled when their space exploration shuttle barely avoided collision with a Draconian warship. And when Draconian transmissions began broadcasting through the small pod depicting fierce alien creatures the Asterians' initial thoughts of this first alien encounter were that of a hostile takeover; overlooking the Draconians' peaceful message in light of their ferocious appearance – the Draconians' weapon clad bodies not helping matters.

Of course the Draconians were a peaceful race and tried to subdue the Asterians' fear (though they could be violent and brutal when needed hence the weaponry) but the Asterians remained guarded, fearful of this advanced and deadly looking race. When an outside neutral party was offered to oversee negotiations the Asterians jumped at the chance to gain an upper hand against the demonic looking creatures. In the end being the Alien Communications and Off-World Liaison Officer who had first solidified relations between Draconia and Earth, as well as an established warrior in the eyes of the Draconian Emperor it had been decided that Rose would be the best choice for neutral emissary. It had surprised and scared everyone at Torchwood when their Second in Command suddenly beamed away in a bright light. But all had calmed down and been reassured moments later when she rang John on her new super-phone and explained the situation telling him to reassure Pete that she was unharmed and would be out of the office for a while and to let Jackie know that she might not make it back in time for dinner.

oOoOoOo

Although slightly worried John new better than to question Rose having seen firsthand how Rose could handle herself since they both started working at Torchwood. John found it slightly odd just how versatile Rose had become in drafting strategic plans, understanding complicated theorems and hand-to-hand as well as armed combat (not that she particularly liked handling weapons specifically guns). He always knew that she had had a background in gymnastics and had trained and still trained at Torchwood which could explain some of her flexibility but the fluidity of her movements, precision and swiftness went beyond that of normal human capabilities. Although it could just be her dedication and single minded drive that enabled her to keep her mind off of more depressing thoughts. As for her larger knowledge base and faster processing he aided to her study and completion of her A Levels. As much as he made excuses to pass off her irregularities as merely great determination and the endeavour to better herself, John had a constant niggling in the back of his mind that something was not quite right.

When Pete tapped John on the shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts and pointed to the phone still in his hand the niggling thoughts were brushed aside to explain Rose's sudden teleportation from the facility. Once Rose's message had been delivered Pete clapped John on the shoulder letting out a sigh that echoed John's own exasperation at the woman's jeopardy-friendliness. Before walking away Pete reminded John that he was to show up for dinner at the Tyler Mansion tonight regardless whether Rose was there or not as Jackie would have his neck if he didn't.

John grinned sheepishly. Since coming to Pete's World the woman had taken the human Timelord under her wing and treated him like a lost son. When Rose had isolated herself from her family it had been John who Jackie had turned to for support and with his new found humanity John had been able to comfort and settle the woman. In that time the two had grown close and had developed a bond which surprisingly lead to nightly meals at the Tyler Mansion (which of course started due to his not having an identity within Pete's World and continued even when he moved into a flat of his own after false documentation had been created) and bouts of gossip (the gossip he believe to be Donna's influence although Rose wasn't so convinced).

When a voice called his name and mentioned something about the sonic stabiliser he was working on, his attention was diverted from his thoughts. All concern towards Rose's enhanced capabilities disappearing in light of the new project.

oOoOoOo

In the end the peace negotiations passed agonisingly slow, talk constantly avoided more pressing matters and frequently circled back to the Asterian's fear of being overtaken by the Draconian's advanced weaponry and technology. For Rose it had been plain boring and the issues that kept being discussed seemed to be going nowhere. Eventually Rose's patience wore off and when finally she could handle no more her voice rang out echoing about the circular room.

"Enough!"

At her outburst the entirety of the room froze, talk ceased and all eyes turned to her.

To the Draconians who had observed her in action before, her scowl and look of annoyance had them slightly unnerved, although they did a remarkable job of hiding the fact. Most of the Draconian convoy who had been granted right to continue the negotiations had been there two years ago when Rose had singlehandedly stopped the imminent war that would have broken out between Earth and Draconia over a misunderstanding regarding a shot down Draconian Battlecruiser sent on a peace mission carrying a Draconian noble whom luckily survived the crash. She had taken it upon herself to challenge their best warrior with the sanctified rules of combat. Each opponent was offered the same variety of weapons but Rose had decided to arm herself with only shurk'ns against the Draconian Warrior's selected sword. In the end Rose had unarmed the warrior in minutes and had pinned him on the floor with the blades of the shurk'ns pointed at his throat. Rose had won their respect and awe in the quick defeat of their seasoned Warrior and by setting him free after explaining the situation.

To the Asterians she appeared similar to their own race although was diminutive to their tall lean statures standing at six feet all of them. They also had moss and flowers growing in their hair though it looked more decorative than bizarre. When first introduced to the obviously young and harmless looking girl with the delicate name of the flower they revered the Asterians had been dubious at her role as the peace treaty overseer being dwarfed by all around her and apparently unarmed. But when this particular train of thought was voiced by both the Asterians and the few Draconians who had not met Rose before, her ability to hold all who questioned hers gazes and actually make them submit and look away first held hope that she would be able to keep the Draconians in line. Her soft appearance had also given false hope that she would support the Asterians fully as they were more alike to her race than the scaly frightening Draconians.

"Enough's enough!" Rose ground out forcefully before continuing in a calmer more even tone. "You are getting' nowhere with all your circlin' the same issues, neither side providin' any give an' brushin' aside the benefits both sides 'av t' offer. On one side we 'ave the Asterians…" Rose paused hand gesturing to the tall lean race on her right. "You want t' be left alone yet still be able t' explore further recesses of space, am I right?"

As she glanced towards the Asterians she noticed their nodded agreement and small grins at her grasp of their conditions noting the complacent looks on both Chancellor Tagetes and Vice Chancellor Myosotis' faces. Their grins quickly faded with what she said next.

"It's illogical!" Rose deadpanned before adding, "The more you explore space an' the further you travel the more you're goin' t' draw attention t' your planet. At the moment your planet's a Level 5 one which indicates you're a relatively primitive planet not yet fully integrated into galactic civilisation an' are protected by various Galactic Laws. Galactic Law states that developin' worlds classed as Level 5 planets cannot be approached for legal matters. They have no jurisdiction over the planet, an' methods such as an H2O scoop must be used t' transport any places required t' be visited t' neutral territory, such as the Moon. Seeding life on a Level 5 planet is against galactic law an' the destruction of a Level 5 planet is illegal unless the planet 'as committed a crime against another planet or race."

Rose looked at the slightly bewildered faces of the Asterians, noting their apparent confusion.

"I can tell you now, my planet, Earth is also a Level 5 planet an' while we 'ave been explorin' space a bit longer than you, only a handful of us know the true extent an' reach of various alien species. An' I can say for certain that even with Galactic Laws in place it only does so much t' hinder invasions. Over the past fifty years Earth 'as been invaded almost 200 times. Yes we 'ave succeeded on our own but each invasion gets more an' more difficult t' fend off, that's why we 'av made alliances with various alien races t' help sustain our world." Rose paused to let her words sink in and to take a minute to breathe before carrying on. "On the other side we 'ave the Draconians who are offerin' protection by placin' Aster under the protection of the Dracorian Empires rule which would surely help considerin' you know absolutely nothin' of Galactic Laws an' have no means t' protect yourselves from an invasion of more advanced races."

At this the Draconians began to smirk at the thought of extending their empire to yet another planet. Rose observed their delight in the delegation turning in their favour, their eyes lighting up with calculated plans on how they could facilitate the new world strategically. Yet again Rose made grins disappear with her next words.

"This does not mean that you would 'ave t' submit t' their laws an' politics though. You would be an independent world left t' govern yourselves but envoys an' trade would be set up between both worlds. Technology that is not too advanced from your own could be shared t' help you better equip yourselves for any unwanted alien contact. Draconian protection would dissuade many tempted races from gunnin' for a fertile primitive world as Draconian force is well-known in this galaxy. In exchange your produce an' wares could be useful in Draconian intergalactic trade. Eventually you might be able t' work together t' set up a more permanent profitable trade route."

Rose noticed as she talked that both the Asterians and Draconians were beginning to calculate the beneficial possibilities such an alliance would bring. Upon seeing the renewed eagerness to work together Rose opened negotiations up between the two sides. She sat back as she listened to the now enthusiastic open conversations take place. She relaxed and let her mind drift as the current discussion exuded warmth that had not been present previously.

oOoOoOo

Not long after her explosion did things begin to come together quickly, and barely an hour later negotiations had ceased and an alliance was made.

The Asterians had wanted to thank Rose by throwing a banquet in her name but she politely declined stating that she had to get home before she missed too much but promising to come back again when she could wanting an opportunity to suss out the answer of their unique hair. Upon first sighting the Asterians Rose had wondered about the moss and flowers that grew in their hair and pondered if it would be all tangled and knotted with the growing intertwined flora or if it was soft and silky, flowers growing delicately from the thicker strands accentuating the colour. As she left she told Chancellor Tagetes head of the Asterian negotiation panel that if they were ever in need they could call upon her for help.

She returned to the Draconian ship and the rest of the Draconian peace envoy where she was greeted warmly by Prince Anolis and Lord Tigrinum – whom she had befriended during her first encounter with the Draconians – and thanked for her contribution in helping as the neutral party.

"Ah good to see no one riled up our Little Warrior enough for her to show her claws" Anolis announced teasingly upon Rose's entry into the room heads looking up at his remark.

"Just enough t' show my teeth though," Rose replied with a smirk baring her teeth at the royal Draconian.

"Though it would have made for a more interesting peace talk," Tigrinum continued, "Just imagine if our Little Warrior's outburst had been ignored I believe we would have seen our fellow Draconian and Asterian negotiators trussed and pinned to the wall subjected to our Warrior's bite before being forced to sign a peace treaty."

Laughter burst forth as both Prince Anolis and Lord Tigrinum noted Rose's chagrin, a red blush tinging her cheeks. At this the two nobles only laughed louder.

The other Draconian envoys looked slightly put out by this uncommon banter with another species much less a female.

Rose scowled a thought suddenly crossing her mind. "I was wonderin' why you two were so silent during the talks. Normally you would be at the fore in peace negotiations as you both tend to see rationally from both sides." Rose kept talking, straightening events out in her mind as she went. "Especially this time as you were both lead delegates for this mediation," Rose's voice loudening in annoyance, "You knew that the boredom an' relentless bickerin' would get **t' me so you patiently waited, WAITED for me t' LOSE IT!"**

Anolis and Tigrinum smirked at each other before turning back to the furious petite warrior whom had earned their respect on many occasions since their first meeting years before.

"Now why would we do that Little Warrior?" Anolis mockingly questioned.

"It's not like we wanted to see you unsheathe your claws and startle our ignorant fellow warriors and the Asterians just too make it interesting for us," continued Tigrinum sarcastically.

Gaze shifting between the obvious scheming smirks of her friends Rose felt it was time for a bit of retribution.

With no warning Rose swung out her leg hooking Anolis', unbalancing and crashing him to the floor sending Tigrinum yet again into chortles of laughter at the sight of his floundering friend.

Before he could laugh too much Rose had switched her gaze to him and begun to slowly stalk towards him feral grin on her face. Tigrinum's previous smirk dropped in slight fear of the malevolent glee in Rose's eyes. Gaze turning to his dropped friend he quickly backed away from the petite blonde.

"Uhhh Anolis think you could lend a friend a hand?" Tigrinum asked nervously.

Pushing himself up into sitting position from where he was knocked down Anolis took in the sight of his near 6.2ft friend backing away from the 5.4ft blonde. Grinning sheepishly he turned to Tigrinum and shrugged his shoulders.

"We started it so I believe we need to submit to the punishment dealt to us."

Hearing this Rose's grin widened, the feral gleam in her eyes shining brighter than before.

Tigrinum noting the change gulped before sighing in resignation, tensing himself for the onslaught he was about to receive. "Okay on with it then." Sighing once more Tigrinum closed his eyes awaiting the petite blonde's attack. Upon nothing happening after a few moments he relaxed shifting his weight before moving to open his eyes.

In the moment Rose observed his relaxation she attacked dropping to the ground and kicking out a leg in a sweep kick that swept both of her friend's legs out from under him and sent him flying onto his back with a heavy crash. Nothing beat a surprise attack to lighten the mood. Now dancing around happy grin on face Rose watched as both her friends picked themselves up off the ground groaning softly, both aware of how strong the small woman truly was and glad to have gotten off lightly.

As they stood together and watched their Little Warrior regard them with a mischievous grin their gazes met before turning back to meet hers.

"I guess I deserved that," Tigrinum stated sheepishly.

This set all three of them off again and made the rest of the Draconian party eye them anxiously not knowing how to perceive this bipolar relationship. It also made them even more apprehensive towards the tiny female whom they just witnessed take on two off their top ranking warriors and defeat them without breaking a sweat. So when the blonde went to tidy up and change into proper attire to greet their Emperor they gave her a wide berth.

oOoOoOo

As Comm-link with Emperor Tegu was set up and Anolis and Tigrinum turned away from Rose to face the screen depicting their Emperor. Anolis took the lead requesting to speak before both he and Tigrinum bowed speaking as they did so, "My life at your command."

Rose took this opportunity to stand alongside her friends and express her own greetings to the Draconian Emperor. Now dressed in attire similar to her fellow Draconians; the black robes adorning her body made her look even smaller in comparison to her tall friends though there was a glean in her eyes that suggested there was more to her than her appearance suggested.

"Chief Scientific Advisor, Alien Communications an' Off-World Liaison Officer, Second in Command at Torchwood, Rose Tyler greets the Great Draconian Monarch, Emperor Tupinambis Merianae Tegu," Rose officially greeted the Emperor before breaking into a mischievous grin. "You know it's all too wordy if you asked me," Rose cheekily told the Emperor. "From now on it'll just be Emperor Tegu or Tegu and Rose, unless we're surrounded by your noble court. 'ow 'bout it?"

Anolis and Tigrinum whipped around to look at their friend mouths agape fear for their friend evident in their eyes at her casual manner with the Emperor. Barely breathing and tense with apprehension they awaited the fury such carelessness would bring.

Booming hearty laughter stunned the two Draconians immobile as they watched the screen depicting their Monarch portray not a furious Emperor but a smiling bright eyed one.

"Still the same as ever Little Warrior," Tegu quirked before addressing the two Draconians, "I see you have met your match Anolis, Tigrinum; not that you both ever needed encouraging."

Rose watched as her friends spluttered and floundered at loss for words, their minds not quite comprehending events. She turned her attention back to the screen where Tegu was watching her a smile tinging his lips.

"I believe Tegu that your nobles are havin' a hard time acceptin' our casual banter," with a wave of her hand Rose indicated to her friends still unmoving with shock.

"Yes, it does appear to be the case although being seasoned Warriors they should be able to adjust and adapt to anything thrown at them."

At the Emperors mention of Anolis and Tigrinum's position of Warriors the two Draconians shook themselves free of their dazed state.

Anolis was the first to speak. "Emperor Tegu…father I was not aware you…you were quite so acquainted with our Little Warrior…I mean Rose," Anolis stuttered still uncertain of the atmosphere that was present.

"Ah yes, I met Rose the last time she came to Draconia. We ended up spending quite a bit of time conversing didn't we Little Warrior?" Tegu smiled affectionately at the petite blonde. "Oh and what trouble we got into," Tegu began to chuckle softly again.

"That wasn't entirely my fault now was it, how was I t' know you were the Emperor if I hadn't met you personally before?" Rose unsuccessfully tried to hold back her own laughter.

Anolis and Tigrinum looked back and forth between the two still slightly unnerved at their rapport and a bit suspicious at their closed mouths regarding their initial meeting.

"So 'your' Little Warrior then?" Tegu asked drawing their attention away from speculations.

This time it was Tigrinum that answered. "Emperor Tegu, our first encounter with the human race rendered an inferior species whom it appeared had by luck shot down Lord Lisaard's Battlecruiser when sent to form an alliance with Earth; at the time a level 5 planet that was becoming the talk of the galaxy. When news of Lisaard's crash and capture reached Draconia you sent Prince Varanus and his fleet to rescue Lisaard and any other surviving Draconian warriors. At the time Anolis and I were positioned as advanced combatants aboard Varanus' ship." Tigrinum paused taking in a breath before continuing "Upon reaching Earth we received a Comm-link signal from the planet. It was a shock to say the least when we opened communications and found a furious blonde female staring us right in the face demanding a challenge due to the sanctified rules of combat."

At this all three Draconians shifted their gazes to look at the petite blonde whom merely shrugged and grinned her signature tongue in teeth smile.

"What else was I t' do? You were 'bout t' start an inter-planetary war over a misunderstandin' that I do admit was caused by some imbeciles on our side." Rose frowned at the last part of her comment, remembering her outrage at the actions of the gun-blazing morons who decided to shoot first and ask questions later.

Her statement caused all three males to smile affectionately at the Little Warriors justification. The moment lasted a few moments before Tegu motioned for the story to continue.

"Surprised as we all were hearing the challenge for combat from a level 5 planet much less a small female, we were not ones to ignore our morals and honour as Draconians, so Varanus accepted the challenge. A group of four human males including the small female were teleported up into the bridge before heading to one of the training arenas."

At this point Anolis cut in, "I always wondered why you so readily agreed to be teleported into an alien vessel to partake the challenge?" Questioning eyes bore into Rose's own. "You had to know that by asking for the right of challenge you were entitled to select the location of combat to your preference? Yet you suggested holding the challenge aboard our own ship with no advantage to yourself if you lost?"

Eyes returned to regard Rose again, trying to puzzle out the many facets that made up the mystery of the small human.

Rose simply shrugged again and said, "I did but thought that I'd gain more trust an' respect if I were t' challenge you on your own turf so t' speak. That an' I also thought that the more eyes that witnessed the fight the less likely you would be able t' renege on your terms regardless the outcome of the fight. A few years before our encounter I 'ad a similar run-in with a Sycorax asteroid ship."

The mention of Sycorax had the Draconians looking at Rose once more trying to work out how such a young and fragile human could overcome such an ordeal. The Sycorax were a brutal race that practised slavery. They were well known to take trophies of body parts such as bones, skin or hair from conquered races. The Draconians had run into the Sycorax a few times and while they didn't agree with a lot of their ways and methods they acknowledged the Sycorax's pride, honour, and respect for the rules of war.

"The Sycorax were plannin' t' enslave Earth an' threatened us t' submit by trickin' us into thinkin' they could control us with blood control," Rose continued.

Reference of blood control had the Draconians smirking.

"Luckily a friend of mine recognised it an' was able t' reverse its hypnotic effects. 'e proceeded t' demand a challenge due t' the sanctified rules of combat, which he won. He let the Sycorax leader live but 'e reneged on the deal so my friend sent 'im plummetin' t' 'is death. Afterwards 'e sent the rest of the Sycorax away with the message t' never come back. The Sycorax left but not before an ignorant idiotic woman gave the command t' destroy their ship," Rose quickly speed through the last part of her story not wanting to think back on events too much. "So," she brought attention back to the present, "are we goin' t' continue with the story?" she asked addressing both Tigrinum and Anolis.

Confused but her rushed change of story it took a while for the Draconians to remember what they had been previously discussing. When their minds finally cleared, questions regarding what they had just been told arose but one look at the tight expression on their small friend's face halted them.

Tigrinum, noting Rose's desire for the story to move away from her own started from where he left off. "After the humans teleported to the bridge they were introduced to Varanus and the few Draconian who had decided to greet the humans, Anolis and I were of course among the few who were curious to meet the brave female who had issued the challenge. Once brief greetings were made we led the humans to the training arena. Once we reached the arena Varanus turned to the humans and asked who was to be his opponent."

Tigrinum paused and Anolis picked up the story. "Although we had witnessed the female demand combat we assumed that it would be one of the men who had come with her that would fight. So when she stepped forward no hesitation we were all awed.

Of course both combatants were then offered the same array of weapons. Varanus chose to honour his trusted sword while Little Warrior took a moment to suss out the weapons before selecting a set of shurk'ns. To say the least we were surprised to see the smaller more delicate opponent pick the two smallest weapons to fight against Varanus' larger build and long sword but were even more shocked when minutes after the bell for combat rang out we observed her take down Varanus."

Tigrinum took up the story again, "With her shurk'ns pressed to his throat instead of finishing the blow as the sanctioned rules of combat would have allowed she simply asked Varanus if he yielded, stating that she had no intention of killing anyone, that she just wanted to be heard to clear up the misunderstanding that had initiated the challenge to begin with."

Eyes once again turned to regard Rose, this time full of admiration and respect towards her morals and show of mercy.

"Well that explains the 'Little Warrior'," Tegu added with a grin, "but not the 'our'?"

Tigrinum nodded for Anolis to speak the rest.

"Varanus accepted the defeat and peace was made after listening to what the humans had to say about the events that led to the unfortunate attack on Lisaard's ship. I'm ashamed to say that after peace had been made and further talk of a world alliance was being discussed Tigrinum and I were still put out by Varanus' quick defeat to a female. We decided to pit ourselves against her to ascertain our superiority in combat." Anolis glanced at Tigrinum meeting an ashamed gaze that reflected his own of the actions they took that day. "As the humans were preparing to be teleported back to Earth Tigrinum and I intercepted Rose and foolishly requested our own match. She had every right to deny us but instead she accepted."

Throughout Anolis' explanation of events Tegu's face darkened. But his next words sent Tegu into a fit of laughter.

"Turns out we bit off more than we could chew. In our own arrogance Rose had noted our openings and sent us colliding into each other knocking us out." Anolis and Tigrinum's scales darkened in embarrassment. "Since then she has been our Little Warrior. The one who taught us not to be so big-headed that we fail to shield all our openings."

With the story told and Tegu's infectious laughter remaining Rose, Anolis and Tigrinum couldn't help succumbing to the hilarity of what had happened many years ago.

oOoOoOo

They spent a while more sharing stories about the times they had met since their first encounter before turning to the more pressing reason for their initial gathering.

With formalities and shared stories out of the way Anolis and Tigrinum related the events that had occurred during negotiations with the Asterians, slightly heightening Rose's own part in the events much to her annoyance and the supressed grins of her friends. Mightily impressed once more with Rose's skills at quickly settling disputes, Tegu offered her a permanent position as his aide, a high praise in their male dominated culture. She had to decline, yet again stating her importance and loyalty to her position at Torchwood already which the Draconian Emperor admired her for.

Before ending the Comm-link and saying goodbye, Tegu asked if there was anything she needed as thanks for the abrupt teleport that took her away from Torchwood to help with the bothersome peace negotiation. Remembering what John had mentioned on the phone, something about materials for a sonic stabiliser, Rose requested if any of the items were acquirable.

oOoOoOo

After stocking her pack full with the required tech and thanking her yet again Anolis and Tigrinum bid her goodbye offering their services if she was ever in trouble. She gave them both a brief hug something she knew they weren't all that used to but accepted as it was from their Little Warrior before heading to the transmat to be teleported back to Torchwood.

Once the bright light of the transmat beam that surrounded her dissipated, Rose found herself back at Torchwood. She made her way slowly to her office and there she decided to write the report regarding today's incident, planning to get it done while it was still fresh so that she could go home and straight to bed without worrying about completing the paperwork tomorrow. Rose hated paperwork almost as much as the Doctor and wondered yet again why she had agreed to work for Torchwood again knowing she would be doing so much of it – although being Torchwood's Director's daughter and Second in Command it did give her some leeway in the incident report area.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Now regarding all the names of the Draconians and Asterians: the Draconian names are derived from the Latin names of various lizards while the Asterian names are derived from the Latin names of various flowers (so to is the name of the planet Aster). I thought it would be interesting if their names had something to do with the qualities of their appearance and species.**

 **Many thanks for reading my story and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Time for Questioning and Pa

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Torchwood do not belong to me although I wish they did.**

 _Here's the next chapter, it's the longest chapter so far and I expect the following chapters to be just as long. This will probably cause me to update less frequently though I will try my best to get one posted each month._

 _I got a bit caught up with this chapter and am unsure if it flows well in places, unfortunately I don't have a Beta to help edit._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: A Time for Questioning and Parties**

Ever since the Draconian-Asterian peace treaty, alien activity on Earth had greatly increased. Torchwood alarms indicating alien threats were now sounding weekly throughout the base. Fortunately though, majority of the alien commotion was inconsequential with no great danger threatening humanity. Mostly they just dealt with accidental contact and lost space travellers.

The constant flurry of Torchwood agents reminded Rose of when she had first started working there the first time she was stranded in the parallel universe.

At that time Torchwood had been in a panicked state, never before having stumbled upon more than two alien encounters a year; and the Cybermen Invasion still raw and festering in their minds having lost nearly half their staff to the largest scale attack they had ever experienced. With the help of Micky, Jake and Pete (the newly appointed Torchwood Director), Rose had quickly assessed Torchwood's shortcomings and put into procedure a new regime to cope with the lack of staff and constant alien threat. Her seemingly experienced and dauntless demeanour in the face of the continuous alien bombardment quickly had the remaining Torchwood members falling into step behind the young woman. All doubts regarding both her age and looks were shortly put to rest with her succession of swift victories. Under her command Torchwood rapidly turned from complacent and laidback to a fast responding taskforce that could neutralise and contain alien activity speedily and discretely with little damage caused to either opposing sides.

When the world had finally recovered from the Cyber Invasion, Torchwood's fast actions to silently neutralise alien threats (with their newfound regime and grasp on aliens to respond to such future attacks), had become renowned worldwide – going as far to set up multiple Torchwood bases around the world. Having become the new owner of Cybus Industries (which he later renamed Vitex Industries) after the death of John Lumic, Pete had used his new found wealth to secretly abet Torchwood.

The whining buzz of hangar doors welcoming a team back to base brought Rose back to the present but the similarity of events pressed insistently on her mind.

 _How is it that the three times I've appeared in this parallel universe, alien contact has exponentially skyrocketed?_

Her subconscious mentally shrugged in response.

 _The first time I arrived in Pete's World the Invasion of the Cybermen, this world's largest alien attack occurred. The second time, continuous alien threats followed as well as a number of alien world alliances. And finally, this time there's weekly alien sightings – although majority of them aren't threatening – even in the Prime World alien activity didn't happen as frequently as it is here._

 _It's like my appearance in this universe has accelerated this world's history. Technology is advancing in extreme leaps through all the alien tech we have come across and I believe it will only be a decade or two before we are ready to space travel with the possibility of accepting some of our allied alien races to walk on Earth with us not long after. In the time since I first arrived here this world has experienced so many alien happenings that it is no longer the sheltered planet I once knew._

Throughout her internal speculation Rose's inner voice remained quiet, allowing her come to the conclusions she had already made but didn't want to accept.

oOoOoOo

An hour after Rose had made it to her office and started on the tedious pile of paperwork that had steadily been growing since the increase of alien activity she was interrupted by a knock on her door. A young Lieutenant whose name Rose couldn't quite recall entered. He quickly informed Rose that Director Tyler required her presence in the conference room to discuss plans with regard to how to cope with Torchwood's weekly missions.

Leaving the Vice-Director's office the Lieutenant felt his body relax, nervous tension drifting away, no longer in the presence of the young intimidating woman. Cheeks flushed red as he remembered speaking to her.

The Vice-Director was somewhat of an idol to all the new recruits, rumours constantly circulating recounting all her feats. In the almost five years she had been at Torchwood the young woman had reformed the Institute, made multiple world alliances and stopped countless alien threats. And in that time she had regularly been in the field, not holed up behind the desk out of harm's way. She not only excelled in fieldwork but also in the science division. It was well known that Vice-Director Tyler (although she constantly asked to just be called Rose) had come up with many of the technological devices that they now used. To top it off, she was also very attractive; many of the male recruits and even a few women, speculated about her personal life but nothing was ever confirmed. Of course they were careful to keep all rumours quiet as they knew from experience that the people surrounding the Vice-Director were particularly protective of the woman and didn't tolerate heedless gossip. That on its own only fuelled the mysterious charm she had. Interaction between the Vice-Director and the new recruits was scarce as she was always busy with some project or assignment, so any contact was highly revered and elevated into a good story.

The Lieutenant continued on his way with an added spring in his step as he thought of how he would relate his encounter back at the barracks tonight.

oOoOoOo

Entering the large room designed for international conferences with the other Torchwoods Rose noted a few familiar faces.

At the head of the long table sat Pete looking a little worse for wear. Purple bruises under eyes indicated how little sleep he had been getting due to the constant booming alert of alien activity. His normal tidily pressed suit was rumpled from long nights spent in his office with phone calls regarding both Vitex Industries and Torchwood (both Jackie and Rose had tried to get the man to go home and rest but he had refused stating that it was his job to oversee that everything went well and that he could sleep when it was over). To his left sat John who was fiddling with part of the Sonic Stabiliser he and Toshiko (one of the new scientists in the alien tech division) were still working on. His unruly hair appeared more messed than normal as if he had relentlessly brushed his hands through it in frustration. Although he appeared energetic Rose suspected it had something to do with the large thermos in front of him (when the weekly sightings had begun John had found a new appreciation for coffee and the effects it granted).

Rose could also see Jake and Ross seated at the table both looking haggard. Since the Invasion and his role in neutralising the remaining Cybermen and working alongside Rose when she'd arrived, Jake had matured. He had quickly advanced in Torchwood's ranks soon becoming Assistant Director in Charge of all Field Agents. Of course much like Rose, his new position and title did not stop him from actively going out into the field on missions. Seated next to Jake was Ross; Ross was one friend Rose made shortly after being trapped in the parallel universe the first time. He had been one of the few new recruits to have joined Torchwood shortly after the Cyber Invasion clean-up when Rose had set in motion the new regime. At first he had been intimidated by the fierce, commanding young woman who seemed so knowledgeable regarding anything alien but slowly he came to realise that beyond her strong appearance she was one of the most kind-hearted people he knew. It wasn't until they were partnered in basic training as sparring partners that they became good friends (and Ross learnt to never mess with the petite blonde). Eventually their friendship grew to resemble that of close siblings (Ross being the slightly younger brother) and he had become privy to Rose's actual identity.

As Rose made her way around the table to the empty seat on Pete's right, she noted a few more familiar faces. In the years since the Invasion, Torchwood had greatly grown in numbers; so much so that Rose was unable to greet everyone by name anymore. Majority of the original surviving Torchwood members however had risen in the ranks becoming Assistant Directors of the various departments and were now present for the meeting.

Rose nodded briefly towards her friends before turning to address Pete. "Mornin' Director, what's on the agenda for today's meetin'?"

A quick nod was sent in her direction as greeting.

Both Pete and Rose had unanimously decided that when in public at Torchwood they would stick to formalities, ignoring their familial ties, instead speaking to one another like any other boss and employee. They hadn't been as formal initially but when Torchwood began to expand they had decided that there relationship would be best kept under wraps in case rumours were to abound (which of course they did but upon witnessing Rose aptitude were quickly revoked).

"First off, I'd like to thank everyone on a job well done regarding the Weevil breakout, and apologise for the endless stream of assignments," Pete said appreciatively, although tiredness tinged his speech. His voice changed with his next words, tone becoming serious, "As you've probably all noticed alien activity has been persistent and I cannot say for sure when it will ease up. In light of this I believe it's time to rethink strategies as if this continues we will burn ourselves out. Now I have talked to our other Torchwood Branches and they have confirmed similar activity although not nearly as bad as here. It has been decided that a little reshuffling in personnel will allow a few agents from Glasgow (T2), India (T5) and the States (T4) to come and help us out. Unfortunately with the rift in Cardiff (T3) and the recent Weevil infestation we can't spare anyone there."

With this announcement a few groans escaped, Rose's own barely contained.

The Glasgow branch were a friendly enough bunch if not slightly strange (though not as strange as Director Archie whom Rose had met on more than one occasion), while the Indian branch were polite and exceptional at keeping Pete in the loop of any ongoing activity. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the American branch for whom the groans were elicited. The American facility was on par with the main London Institute (T1) but it was not the size of it that prompted annoyance nor the Director, instead it was one of their teams that left Torchwood One grinding teeth.

Led by former 51st century Time Agent John Hart, the team was obnoxious, deceitful and extremely hard to handle. The only reason they were kept on and not locked up was because they excelled at what they did. Hart had been caught a few years prior to Rose's arrival breaking into London's Torchwood (the only Torchwood at the time) to steal some tech to fix his Vortex Manipulator which had been disabled after transporting to Earth, narrowly escaping the Bank of Galtry after robbing it.

Rose had encountered the American team twice before and although she would admit they were good at their jobs she would preferably not work with them again. While more often than not finding herself in the throes of trouble Rose did not purposely try and aggravate it. John and his team however looked for trouble even when there wasn't any and made it escalate. The number of casualties from their exploits were almost on par with their victories and they had no remorse for any alien that died in the crossfire.

"They're not sending 'his' team are they?" a voice from the back of the room inquired.

Stillness encompassed the room as everyone looked to the Director for his reply.

"Unfortunately they're the only team that can be spared at present but don't fret I will personally make sure they do not interfere in assignments they aren't required for, and anyone who would like to avoid working with them is more than welcome to opt out of a mission, provided you find someone willing to fill your position.

Now with that said and done the additional agents won't be here for a couple of weeks yet while they close up the last of their assignments, so if anyone has any thoughts on how we should proceed in the meantime the table is open to ideas."

Ideas started to get tossed about the room as the Division Heads began to voice their opinions. Discussion went back and forth as pros and cons were assessed for each suggested idea. As talk continued Rose slipped from the room having received a message saying she had an intergalactic call waiting. Ten minutes later Rose returned grinning brightly, positive solution in hand.

Waiting for a pause in discussion Rose prepared herself to address the entire room. When a moment of silence finally arose Rose cleared her voice, drawing everyone's attention. "So I just got off a call wiv Draconia. Prince Anolis an' Lord Tigrinum express their greetin's t' all at Torchwood. Apparently they've been bored wiv the lack of conflict along the trade routes an' decided t' monitor Earth's alien activity t' pass time. Anyway…" Rose stifled her mirth at the lengths her friends took to alleviate boredom, "…they noticed the drastic increase an' since they've some free time, offered t' amuse themselves patrollin' the outer reaches of our inner solar system as bouncers."

oOoOoOo

The announcement of the Draconians help seemed to conclude matters but before Pete could dismiss everyone a voice piped up questioning the sudden influx of alien activity.

"Why is it that in the past seven years alien species have taken a sudden likening to dominating Earth? It can't just be because we managed to hold our own against the Cybermen or that we could briefly cross into another universe."

Grim faces formed at the mention of Cybermen. Although it had been seven years since the Invasion so much had been lost that it still weighed heavily upon minds.

"I mean we are a classified level 5 planet which means we should be at least somewhat protected by the Shadow Proclamation? And the breach was sealed not long after all the Cybermen disappeared through it?"

At this faces turned to Rose for confirmation to which she nodded her agreement.

"What's so special about the last seven years that has incurred multiple invasions?"

The room went quiet as minds tried to think of what may have provoked the attacks.

Rose caught the worried glances between Pete, John, Jake and Ross, as the line of questioning verged on the sensitive subject.

To her left Colonel Mace, Head of Torchwoods' Militant Taskforce spoke up. "The only new thing that's occurred within that time is the arival of Miss Tyler, although she only appeared roughly five years ago." Words said he turned to Rose apologetic for his accusatory sounding comment. "I don't mean to say that it's Miss Tyler who's the cause of all this; as how can one human being invoke such a strong wave of alien activity? It's just that you," he said addressing Rose, "are the only thing that pops to mind at present."

Rose smiled lightly, understanding the logic of his statement. Inside though she was awhirl with turmoil; it was true thinking back on events, she was the only outstanding anomaly in the past seven years; nothing else seemed to pop out as much as her presence did.

Following Colonel Mace's line of thought more voices began to speak out, offering their insights but one voice rose above the rest.

"It was indeed a great shock when Director Tyler announced to the world he had a 21 year old daughter who'd been secretly hidden away. No one had any inkling that such a child existed; such a good job was done to hide her from the world. Yet she abruptly appeared one day and took command of Torchwood seeming to know more about aliens than any one of our seasoned agents." This was stated accusatorily by Administrator Yvonne Hartman.

Rose hated the woman not only because she had met her Prime World counterpart but because the arrogant woman was exactly the same. Hartman believed everything alien belonged to Torchwood and was reckless in her experimentation of alien tech, deeming it for the good of the British Empire hoping that one day Britain would rule the world.

In the first year Rose had started working for Torchwood, Hartman had risked igniting a major conflict between Earth and the Jathaa when she had gone behind both Director and Vice Director Tyler's backs and ordered a Jathaa Sunglider shot down over the Shetland Islands, merely because it had violated their airspace even though there were no sign of hostile intention. Afterwards she had been stripped of all authority regarding pre-emptive measures, and had since held Rose in contempt.

"What exactly are you tryin' t' say?" Rose civilly asked Hartman, irritation kept in check.

"Speak your next words carefully Hartman," Pete ground out, warning the woman that her line of conjecture was unappreciated.

Voice challenging Hartman responded, "Nothing, just voicing aloud the irregularity and mystery that makes up Vice-Director Tyler."

"If you have any questions regarding 'my' decision to keep 'my' daughter out of the public eye you are welcome to ask but I'd have thought such private unrelated work conversation would be better suited for outside the office. I didn't know you were that interested in domesticities."

Thoroughly embarrassed with her rebuke, Yvonne opted to say no more.

The mood having soured, ended the meeting. Everyone headed back to their previous tasks in preparation for the next threat.

oOoOoOo

Rose hung back waiting until everyone but Pete, John, Jake and Ross had left.

As the door shut behind the last person Rose finally spoke. "You know, as much as I detest that woman she does make a good point. What if it is me who is causin' the influx in alien movement?"

"How can you even think there is some validation in what Hartman had to say?" Pete asked, angry that the woman had made Rose blame herself.

"Yeah Rosie, as much as we know you like to think the world revolves around you, how can petite, peroxide blonde you be the catalyst? You're the most kind and caring person we know?" Ross said with a smirk. "Although when you look like, it is very possible," Ross added, noting Rose's glare of distaste at his previous words earning another glare. His nickname for her tickled Rose's amusement. She only accepted the use of the name from him as his brotherly teasing very much resembled that of Jack (though he was nowhere near as much of a flirt as Jack had been).

Jake was the next to speak, trying to negate Rose's guilt and self-blame and stop the imminent fight that would likely soon breakout if he let Ross continue to wind Rose up. "Just because your arrival coincided with Lumic's Cyber Uprising doesn't mean it's your fault. Whether you had appeared or not it still would have happened and without yours and the Doctor's help that time I doubt we would have prevailed."

Throughout the exchange John had remained silent, pensive with his thoughts.

"I'm not tryin' t' say that I bring destruction an' chaos, nothin' as dramatic as that but think about it. Just think, without any biasness of our close ties. Since I've arrived in this universe it's as if this world's 'istory 'as been accelerated. Things that would normally take centuries are now takin' years. I know that this universe was already slightly technologically advanced from the Prime World as the issue of pollution 'as been solved wiv the creation of Zeppelin transportation, an' you 'av movin' an' speakin' advertisements. But other things like the Transmat; we 'av managed t' integrate it into the Torchwood Institutes worldwide an' are workin' on getting' them all connected. Soon we'll be seein' the tech all over the world not just for Torchwood's own private use. Before I arrived could you 'av wiv certainty told me that teleportation would be achievable in your lifetime?"

Pete, Jake and Ross looked away, unable to refute Rose's words.

Taking a moment to breathe Rose turned to John, recognising his distracted face.

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet," Rose said to the man, "what's your insight on what's been discussed?"

John remained silent a moment more collecting his thoughts before responding. "While they're correct in saying you cannot blame yourself for the sudden influx in alien activity it is also true that your timely arrival coincides with these events. Now one would say it is just coincidence but I don't believe in coincidences."

"So you're saying it 'is' Rose's fault that we are experiencing this climb in alien activity?" Pete angrily questioned John.

"Not exactly. While she doesn't have any control over these events per say, Rose is indeed pivotal in their happening. Now I can't say for sure as the time sense I had as a Time Lord that allowed me to sense the shape of the world and timelines is non-existent in this human form. But looking at events it is as if this universe senses Rose's presence and is reacting to it by speeding up history. As to why it's doing so I cannot say, which is extremely frustrating. How do you cope when you don't know something? I always know everything. It's like…like not knowing where bananas came from. Bananas are good. Did you know I once caused a reactor in Villengard to go critical which vaporised all the sonic factories? A banana grove replaced it."

Everyone grinned in exasperation at the man's rambling, secretly enjoying the lightening mood.

"Yes you've told us 'bout the bananas. Now 'ow about goin' back t' the relevant subject?" Rose gently coaxed John away from his favourite topic.

"Right. So in this universe Rose's presence is key to what's happening although her presence here is also unavoidable. It's almost as if fate led her here." John started rambling again. "But that can't be, because both universes although stemming from the same origin are separate. Any interaction between the two should be impossible since the destruction of the Time Lords. Parallel worlds are sealed off from each other. Yet even so this world and the Prime World still managed to connect. But how could a single human cause sealed worlds to open; even Time Lords needed specially built devices to cross between universes and that was after requesting the help of the High Council." John paused realising he had once again gone off on a tangent. "Anyway this world is indeed advancing at a more rapid rate than I have ever seen on Earth but it's not all bad. While Rose's presence has caused a lot more alien activity it has also given humankind the ability to adapt and survive whatever is thrown at them. Had Rose not been in this world as you said before Jake, I doubt you would have advanced this far. Sure you would have still survived but not to this extent. Even with all the added alien activity this world right now is flourishing when only years before it was in complete chaos?"

oOoOoOo

They spent a while longer debating why Rose's presence stood out from the rest in this universe with little luck in determining an answer.

It was briefly enquired whether Rose's parallel world origins might have anything to do with events, but after John's questioning Pete and Jake whether they had experienced anything similar in the three years Micky had stayed in this world prior to Rose the theory was voided.

When they finally concluded that the information sought was truly intangible and that continual worrying would just aid in distracting them from more important matters it was decided that the subject was best laid to rest. At least until a new light was shed on the matter or it became vital to know.

Before they could leave the room Pete called out, remembering what Jackie had told him earlier this morning.

"Ahh…"

Everyone stopped in their steps.

"Just a heads up, Jackie expects you all to be at the Tyler Mansion later tonight for the Vitex Ball, no work excuses acceptable. A lot of foreign diplomats are attending this year so she said to dress your best."

Jake caught Rose's slight grimace as Pete spoke and smiled sympathetically. They mutually disliked both the extravagant Vitex Industry's and famous Jackie Tyler parties and would rather face the much hated stacks of paperwork that awaited them on their desks than go to the ball and socialise.

Rose hated attending the party's hosted by her parents as they tended to attract mostly the snobbish and conceited elitists who showed up primarily for the chance to butter up to the illustrious Tyler family. She loathed how money had a way of turning normal people into greedy, self-centred wankers. It seemed to twist and warp people so that they became shadows of their former selves; all morality falling away in the pursuit of the wealth, believed to grant happiness. A part of her abhorrence Rose admitted, stemmed from the unease that such events triggered. Having grown up on an Estate, Rose found mingling with the affluent upper-class uncomfortable and even after almost five years of living as the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the world Rose was still unable to accept it.

Jake just hated having to socialise with the upper-class, finding them extremely dull and stuck-up. On more than one occasion Rose had had to intervene and drag him away before he punched some arrogant bastard for some rude supercilious comment they had made.

Ross and John on the other hand loved the lavish Tyler soirées. Ross' interest emerged from the thrill of hoity-toiting it with the rich and famous as well as their being a perfect opportunity to agitate Rose. Ross spent most his time telling exaggerated stories about his time as a soldier (which he technically still was, just employed confidentially by Torchwood), editing out the aliens however and replacing them with normal human foes (while the world knew about aliens and Torchwood, Torchwood preferred to keep a low profile; recruits keeping all assignment and encounter details silent while also not openly discussing their employment). He was actually quite good at telling stories and had himself quite a following, though Rose believed this was more to do with his good looks and easy charming nature.

John loved going to the parties as they offered the ideal opportunity to catch up on gossip surrounding the politics and relations of the rich and powerful. When asked disbelievingly what for, he responded that it was good to know the ins and outs of who was doing what, especially in this power absorbed world. While Rose couldn't refute the rationality of his answer, she had a feeling it wasn't entirely true. Rose thought that John, perhaps, liked gossiping for all the juicy details it unearthed, remembering clearly his weekly gossip sessions with her mum.

"Now I advise that you all turn up as Jackie was quite insistent. I would hate to see any of you on the receiving end of her infamous scrutiny." Pete internally flinched, memory of being once in the prior mentioned situation surfacing; it had not been a pleasant experience at all.

Seeing the hasty collective nods, two reluctant and two enthusiastic, Pete let out a sigh of relief. Jackie would not have a go at him now that everyone had said they would go.

oOoOoOo

Rose arrived at her apartment a little after 7pm. Following the meeting that morning, things had been rather quiet so Rose had chanced starting on the bulk-load of paperwork that had begun to overtake her desk. It had apparently been the wrong decision as barely an hour into it, alarms indicating they were under attack started blaring.

Rushing out of her office Rose was swept up in the chaos that had become Torchwood. Everywhere the eye could see, Rose saw people frantically running about. Majority of the staff were beginning to hurriedly making their way to the open hangars where they were being directed to evacuate to the outer tarmac where they were to await further instruction. The few remaining teams proceeded to head in the direction of the science labs.

Hurrying over to one unit, Rose bumped into Jake and was quickly informed of the situation. Apparently some rookie Science Assistant had accidentally knocked over a portable prison cell, cracking its chondrite containment and releasing the deadly purple alien gas from within. The 'Sex Gas' as they had come to call the gaseous entity, had been captured two years ago after investigating a string of bizarre deaths following the crash of a meteorite outside of Cardiff.

After reading through some of Torchwood's old case files, John had come across the gas and requested to examine both the sealed entity and its containment, which is why it had been in the labs and not the Shadow Vault (Rose wished she knew who had named Torchwood's most dangerous and secret depository as she would have liked to have words) like it was supposed to have been. John had been concerned with the containment, worried the gas would be able to escape at any given point, though he had yet to examine the chondrite prison before it had cracked open.

Standing idle outside the quarantined labs, Rose was growing ever impatient waiting for Security to access the laboratory's cameras. The longer things were delayed the less likely it became for those sealed within the lab to make it out alive and Rose was concerned for her trapped friends. In order for the alien gas to sustain itself it needed a host. Then after inhabiting a body it would begin searching for sustenance. The gaseous entity fed off the energy produced at the moment of climax; the intensity of the moment turning its partner to dust. When the gas inhabited a body the host gained an enormous sex drive, sharing in the gas' need for the energy, creating an addiction. In the process the host developed special pheromones which were irresistible to other members of the species of either gender. It was through these characteristics that the gas had been name 'Sex Gas'.

When they finally accessed visual footage from within the lab, Rose was more than ready to enter. While a few newer agents offered to take her place – not wanting to risk their Vice Director – the older agents remained silent having seen first-hand just how capable the woman was in dangerous situations and having witnessed her stubbornness. Rose quickly but politely refused the offers not wanting to put anyone else in harm's way.

Two years ago when they had first begun investigating, Rose had been ecstatic with the chance to use her A Level Astrophysics knowledge. Having noticed that the meteorite had not melted upon entering Earth's atmosphere and after running a few tests Rose determined that they were dealing with a chondrite meteorite. Since chondrite meteorites were embedded with presolar grains, which predated the formation of Earth's solar system, meaning that they originated elsewhere in the galaxy; Rose deduced alongside the bizarre manner of the deaths, that the gaseous entity would more than likely be unable to survive Earth's atmosphere or at least for extended periods. She had also construed that it had been the impact of the meteorite that caused it to fracture, first releasing the gas and that if the meteorite had never cracked open the gas would have remained dormant. Upon this conclusion Rose designed the portable prison cell out of the very meteorite it had arrived in and had trapped it within up until minutes ago when it had been set free.

With the recovery of the camera feed within the lab they were finally able to assess the situation. Fortunately it appeared that precautionary measures had been taken before the gas could fully inhabit its chosen host. All the scientists but the woman whose body had been inhabited were shown safely protected within hazmat suits (the hazmat suits were vapour-tight thus shielding them from the seductive pheromones). Knowing that the situation would any minute escalate – the gas realising its inability to obtain an energy source – Rose sidestepped the preoccupied guards, placed her palm on the biometric scanner and let herself into the quarantined lab.

As the doors sealed behind her, Rose was able to clearly evaluate everyone in the rooms' positions. Locating John, Rose was able to catch his eye, indicating with a motion of her head to the suit he and everyone else were presently wearing. Understanding her query he nodded.

 _Figures he read the whole report and got everybody to safety before the gas could fully inhabit its host,_ Rose briefly thought to herself, eyes rolling a little at his thoroughness. _Oh well since everyone's alright back to the task at hand._

Seeing that no one was in immediate danger Rose made her way over to the inhabited body. She planned to capture the gas similar to how she caught it the first time. She had ended up intercepting it as it began transferring hosts. However this time there were no available bait hosts and Rose didn't want to risk anybody so she opted to be the bait herself. Having offered the gas her body as a willing host it began the transfer but just as it began to leave its current host Rose threw a new portable prison cell at it, trapping it once more.

She watched as the purple gas exploded in a pink powder. Having had no more chondrite to create a new prison cell she'd had to use a regular one which meant the gas had not been protected from the atmosphere and thus died. Rose though a little remorseful at the creatures death had given it a chance once before but there was only one second chance and it had made its choice.

oOoOoOo

Barely an hour after the attack, Torchwood was back up and running as if the evacuation and quarantine had never occurred. Everyone was back finishing halted work hoping to quickly finish up and head home for the day. Rose had hoped the same but it had ended up taking hours because the bloody situation required more paperwork to be written up on top of what she had already started.

Which is why Rose was entering her apartment at 7:15pm.

Rose quickly dropped her stuff on her bed and made her way to the bathroom to shower. Jackie would have expected her a half-hour before so Rose knew she would have to speed things up a little. Before stripping and jumping under the beckoning warm spray of water Rose sent a text to her mother informing her she would be another half-hour.

Not waiting for a reply Rose quickly stripped and ducked under the water, enjoying the warm stream of water that washed away the grunge of the day. Rose closed her eyes and let the cascade of water lull her into a refreshing trance.

Exactly half an hour later Rose drove up the long drive of the Tyler Mansion.

oOoOoOo

After parking her car at the back entrance of the Mansion she tossed her keys to a young valet, with instructions to park it in the garage. Rose then made her way up to the house where she was greeted by Tom (Old Tom as they called him) the Tyler's butler and told that her friends were already inside, pointing her in their direction.

Thanking the elderly man Rose slowly made her way through the teeming halls of people to the ballroom. It seemed like every step she took however someone had to greet her, recognising her as the Vitex Industries heir, daughter to the illustrious Peter Tyler. Being such a public figure, Rose couldn't afford to offend anyone in her hurry to reach her friends. And as much as she would have loved to tell them to 'sod off', the amount of bad rep that it would ensue wasn't worth it though it was tempting.

Pleasantries completed and no more people in her way, Rose quickly fled to her friends' sides before anyone else could intercept her. As she hurried over to them she noticed that John, slightly off to one side, was busy conversing with a couple of acquaintances seeming to be thoroughly engrossed in whatever subject was being discussed; though whether scientific or casual gossip Rose couldn't tell. Sensing her gaze he looked up and upon seeing her there, flashed her a brilliant smile.

Across the room, Rose could see her parents suavely conversing with the crowds of people surrounding them with ease. The lack of Tony's presence in the vicinity suggested that the boy had either already been sent to bed for the evening or that he had managed to slip away from the boring crowd and found something more entertaining to do. Rose wished she could join her brother wherever he was.

When she finally reached her friends, Jake extended a small tight smile and subtly moved to stand at her side, his added presence acting as a buffer from the masses. Rose was grateful for his support though she knew that her arrival and presence also aided in setting the man at ease.

Ross' face was alit with humour, grinning madly at Rose's earlier bombardment. Rose's glare only made him grin harder. His laughter came to a halt with a gulp however when her glare suddenly became a sultry pout, eyes flashing mischievously.

"Evenin' boys, enjoyin' the party are we?" Rose greeted, directing a coy glance at Ross. _Two could play at that game_ , she laughingly thought, beginning to feel more at ease in the presence of her friends.

Slightly unnerved by her sudden change, Ross began to examine the woman looking for any hint as to what she might be planning. The sight that greeted him though left him speechless, bringing a smirk to Rose's face. Since Jackie had said to 'dress your best' Rose had decided to comply for once, outdoing her previous half-hearted though passable attires. The simple elegant dress had caught Rose's eye months before and in a sudden spur of the moment she had bought it. Tonight's party, Rose had felt would be the perfect chance to adorn it for the first time; and judging from Ross' hanging mouth was the correct decision.

The dress was a soft baby pink, floor-length Victorian empire waist style that hugged all the right curves. Her shoulders were delicately framed by the small capped sleeves, while the neck of the dress was just low enough to show the ample swell of her breasts. The waist cinched just under her bust leaving the rest of the material to fall gently to her feet. Together her dress was partnered with arresting light smoky eyes and loose wavy hair. It had been a while since Rose had worn her hair down and she found herself quite enjoying the feeling.

Moments later, having finally composed himself Ross managed to splutter a reply. "Th…that's a…a very fine dress you've got there Rosie. I…I knew you could scrub up but this…this is…this is amazing!"

"Awwww…'twould appear that Casanova 'ere, 'as lost 'is ability t' speak. Poor thing…if 'e's like this wiv every girl we might 'av t' re-evaluate all the conquests 'e's claimed."

Looking affronted, Ross quickly spoke up in defence, "That's not fair! I'm perfectly capable of seducing women…it's just you look…you look…well, look at you."

Laughing silently at the man's awkwardness, Jake decided to take pity and pitch in, "I think what Ross is trying to say is that you look beautiful tonight Rose."

"Why thank you Jake," Rose beamed at Jake before turning back to Ross… "Now see that ain't so 'ard."

Ross gave her a pointed glare, knowing he had just given Rose something to hold over him and wasn't that keen at this sudden turn of tables.

Grinning widely Rose revelled in the moment a while more before taking pity on her friend. "Alright," she said catching Ross' eyes before continuing sincerely, "I'll leave it…" _For now,_ whispered through her head. "…Now can anyone tell me who it was I just spoke t'?"

Laughter between the friends broke out at Rose's inability to recognise all the wealthy people around her. As heiress of the multi-million dollar Vitex Industries the young blonde did little keeping tabs on the politicians and celebrities eyeing her fortunes.

They spoke for a while longer before Jackie joined them. She enthusiastically greeted her daughter before admonishing the lot of them for sticking to the shadows, avoiding mingling with the various affluent guests. Sending them out into the mass of people, they only managed to escape an hour later after Jackie had acknowledged they had made an effort (though not as much as she would have liked). When they finally met back up, Rose suggested they vacate to the library to escape the crowd and likelihood Jackie would send them off again.

Entering the library, they shortly found Tony curled up on one of the chases fast asleep. Jake offered to take the blonde boy to his room so that Rose and the rest could relax in the library though Rose knew it was in actuality to escape the crowds of the party and chance a moment of solitude however brief it may be.

oOoOoOo

The party died down around 11:30 though many of the younger socialites had decided to continue on at another venue. By 12am only the Tyler's and a few close friends who'd been offered to spend the night (lord knew they had the room and they pretty much were their rooms) were left.

Murmuring goodnights the weary bunch retreated to their rooms to get some much needed sleep before returning to work the next day. While they could have applied for a day off or even a half day they had decided against such action as the Vitex Ball was renowned and had they not made an appearance the day following the ball, everyone would assume they had spent too much time partying it up. So to deter rumours it had been decided that they would go to work like normal.

When Rose finally reached her room she quickly selected a pair of pyjamas before making her way to the bathroom where she briefly showered, removing her makeup before changing into her pyjamas. She hung her dress tidily where she knew the maids would find it in the morning and send it to be dry cleaned.

As she made her way to her bed the day's events finally caught up with her. When she finally noticed the small lump under the covers Rose couldn't help grinning a little, tiredness momentarily held at bay upon seeing her adorable baby brother asleep. He must have woken up at some point after Jake had tucked him in and made his way to her room. Quite often was Tony found sleeping in Rose's room; he seemed to find it peaceful and soothing. Rose didn't mind much as she rarely slept at the Tyler Mansion anymore, preferring her smaller apartment she had bought three years ago. But when she did, Tony's presence actually made Rose feel relaxed and soothed.

Careful to not wake the sleeping boy Rose gently eased herself into the large bed, turning off the lights before laying down. A moment later she felt the smaller body of her brother nestle in her arms. Another small smile crested her cheeks briefly before Tony's soft breaths finally lulled her to sleep.

.

.

.

 **A.N**

 **Now the T1, T2, T3, T4, T5 stand for all the Torchwood branches. The 'T' for Torchwood and the numbers for the order in which they were created. eg, T1=Torchwood One: the main London Institute built after Torchwood was first established.**

 **John Hart's appearance was because I really loved his character on Torchwood and thought it would be interesting to develop and write in my story.**

 **Because it's a parallel world they are living in and Torchwood is the main alien organisation rather than UNIT, I thought it would make sense that the parallel counterparts of the Prime World's UNIT would be working for Torchwood instead.**

 **Oh and the chondrite meteorites I mentioned are real, they are actually quite fascinating to research.**

 **Many thanks for reading and following my story, would be awesome to get some reviews so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nerves

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Torchwood do not belong to me**

 _Here's the next chapter apologies for it taking a bit longer than expected. University has started back up so now I'm juggling classes, studio, and work alongside writing. Not sure how long it will take me to write the next chapter but it will definitely come._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 5: Nerves**

A week following the meeting, Torchwood was able to finally ease up with the arrival of the international branch agents. The team from Glasgow had been the first, arriving two days before while the Indian team had gotten in late the previous night. The only team they were left waiting on now were the Americans but they were expected to arrive later this afternoon.

Since there hadn't been a major rush – having had no emergency alien alert – every team had caught regular flights to London (Torchwood preferred to stay under the radar; consistent use of private jets and luxurious first class tickets would surely draw unwanted attention to observant eyes). Having been put in charge of the international agents, Rose had met both the Glasgow and Indian teams at the airport and escorted them back to base.

Being the mysterious daughter of a renowned millionaire had both its disadvantages and advantages. Rose made a point to evade the many reporters who actively sort to capture the "Vitex Heiress'" picture and report her activities to the eyes of the public. Unfortunately there is only so much one can avoid when required to attend various Vitex events in order to keep up appearances. So Rose was never entirely without her own personal stalkers. Of course after a week of surveilling her, most tended to give up when she proved to be surprisingly elusive. The few reporters that ended up with credible shots soon lost interest when no juicy stories came forth. All they managed to prove was the basic general theory that she had a broad web of international friends and business connections through her association with Vitex.

Her realistic, fabricated background that had been leaked to the press when she had first been revealed to the world detailed much of her schooling having been home taught by various experts around the world. The only true records were the ones that verified her university degrees. The supposed missing time between high school and university had been fabricated to show that Rose had been an avid traveller, travelling the world and exploring remote countries. So when Rose had to collect and meet international groups at the airport none were the wiser of their actual intentions.

Glancing at the time on her computer screen, 15:00, Rose sighed. She had an hour more to kill before she needed to head to the airport once again to greet the final team; something she was distinctly not looking forward to.

When she had greeted the Glasgow team at the airport Rose had been surprised to find them all very…well…normal. Seeing the look of confusion upon her face once introductions had been made, they had burst into laughter. Apparently they often received looks of confusion when they first introduced themselves; as people tended to assume, having dealt with their Director, that everyone from the Glasgow branch were peculiar.

The Glasgow team was led by Captain Coll Kinnaird and consisted of three other members: Lieutenants; Ewan Kerr, Lachlan MacCowan and Kenna Shaw. On the ride back to base Rose had gotten to know them all a little better and found that they had been a team since T2 had first been set up almost five years ago. She found herself rather enjoying the team's camaraderie. When they had discovered that the woman before them was in fact 'The Rose Tyler,' they were gobsmacked. Having heard all the rumours regarding the woman – which had only grown in exaggeration it seemed – they were quite shell-shocked to find out they had been easily conversing moments before. Though Rose eventually managed to get them to calm down, the look of awe and reverence still shone brightly in their eyes.

Her meeting with the Indian team had been somewhat different. Unlike the Glasgow team they appeared to have had prepped themselves for meeting the renowned Vice Director, Rose Tyler, and once introductions were out of the way, proceeded to ask multiple questions about all her exploits. Their questioning however was less irritating and intrusive than Rose would have thought and was rather quite intriguing. The way in which they analysed the old cases and her decisions brought new ideas to mind and Rose began to see various alternatives in the future.

The Indian team consisted of three in total and was led by Captain Dev Chandra. The other two members were communications expert Lieutenant Jai Devi and Lieutenant Asha Divan. Rose found herself fully immersed in the conversation between the three as they discussed new ideas for the collection of alien tech they had sourced just days before. Before showing them to their quarters, Rose had suggested that they consider working with the science division when things quietened down, they would be warmly welcomed with their ingenious ideas.

Rose sighed and pushed another completed pile of paperwork aside. As she leant back into her comfortable old creaky office chair her gaze fixed on the clock hanging on her office wall. Rose noted that she should really consider leaving if she wanted to arrive on time to welcome the American unit. Letting out another heavy sigh, she wearily stood up plucking her jacket from the back of her chair. As she headed to the door she pulled on the leather jacket and wrapped the woollen scarf around her neck, tighter. The October weather had been quite brisk (at least according to those around her); everybody bundling up in warmer gear. Rose herself didn't find the sudden drop in temperature very cold – barely noticing the change really – but dressed to appease after receiving multiple odd looks. It was just another thing to add to the list of things that recently didn't add up about herself.

As she made her way through the open hangar, Rose once again wished she didn't have to welcome this particular American team or at least didn't have to pick up and drive them back to base; she would have rather taken her motorbike to greet them before sending them back via a cab, unfortunately it was not to be. Heading towards the stairwell that lead to the garage she spotted Jake.

oOoOoOo

When Jake saw the short blonde walking towards him, pleading look on face; he immediately knew what she was going to ask.

"Do me a favour?" Rose implored when she finally stood in front of the man.

"You want me to go with you to pick up Hart's team?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Everyone knows how much you love the man, Rose," Jake sarcastically retorted with a grin – though in all honesty, no one particularly liked the man or at least not for long. Letting out a sigh of resignation he continued, "Seeing as I don't have any teams to oversee at the moment I guess I could help a friend in need out, though you'll owe me big time."

Hearing Jake's reluctant agreement to go with her, Rose's merry mood bounced back. Leaping at her friend, she pulled him in for an enthusiastic hug, relieved now that she no longer had to face the American alone. "You're a lifesaver. The man's insufferable, I don't think I'd 'ave survived goin' on my own."

Casting Rose a sideways glance, Jake replied, "You know my coming with you is probably more in his favour than yours?"

"Yeah…" Rose's mood soured once more as she let out a low groan, "…I know but it takes an effort not t' strangle Hart at times."

Jake nodded in silent agreement as they both started down the stairwell.

oOoOoOo

Hopping into the car – a Land Rover Discovery 4 – minutes later, Rose once again questioned Torchwoods choice of cars; although it wasn't that bad and would be able to seat the five of them (and luggage) comfortably without having to opt for one of the conspicuous military jeeps. Apparently Jake had the same opinion as he shook his head in acquiescence upon sitting in the passenger seat.

oOoOoOo

At the airport they parked the car and headed to the international arrival terminal. According to the flight boards, the plane Hart's team were on was delayed – Rose secretly hoped indefinitely. To pass the time Jake suggested they grab a cup of tea and watch the passing crowd analysing and profiling the people (it had started out as a joke a couple of years ago after the two had tried to discern a couple of wayward Zygons; both arguing that they could recognise the shape-shifting aliens through observation and deduction – of course things hadn't exactly gone as planned).

Half an hour later the pair had grown decidedly bored of the game though they had managed a few laughs. As Rose sat sipping her second cup of tea, the flight board announced the arrival of Hart's plane. Having selected seats with an open view of the arrival terminal the two made no effort to move – when they saw the Americans come through the gate then and only then would they make their way over.

Nearing the bottom of her cup, Rose looked up as Jake's frame beside her tensed unexpectedly. Noting the direction of whatever had disturbed her friend, Rose turned her head towards the mass exiting the arrival gate.

Hart and his team were hard to miss; dangerous, charming airs emanated from the trio. Many of the surrounding women were keenly ogling the chiselled men; Rose would have admitted they were all very sexy, if not for the fact that she read their files. Though what really made the group stand out was Hart with his signature attire and cocky attitude to boot.

The man had apparently grown fond of the clothes he had collected on his travels as a rouge Time Agent. Even after seven years trapped on Earth he still wore them religiously. Over a fitted dirty brown tunic he wore his trademark red jacket; acquired from fighting in the Napoleonic Wars. Worn jeans were tucked into leather boots from Italy Circa 1640 – thankfully his Korean snakeskin sword, American West gun holsters and guns were absent (though probably stored amongst his luggage); no need for more unsought attention. Hart's apparent fondness for his attire reminded Rose of Jack, and his affection for his 1940s moniker military outfit which included braces and an officer's wool greatcoat.

However, as much as there was a resemblance – Hart having reminded Rose of Jack when they'd first met; though not as remorseful, slightly more sarcastic and a hell of a lot more volatile – Hart had never truly reformed; liking the freedom and infamy of being a rogue a little too much.

Seeing the amount of attention the Americans were drawing, Rose quickly set her teacup down before standing and manoeuvring through the growing crowd making her way towards them. Jake followed silently behind, guarding Rose's six and keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble that was bound to arise in the vicinity of this particular team.

Rose hadn't personally met Hart's team before having only dealt with the ass, Hart himself. The two other members were; weapon's expert, First Lieutenant Riley Evans and Second Lieutenant Jimmy Garcia. Both of whom were off the book kind of guys who didn't mind getting their hands dirty. There was a reason Hart's team had been dubbed the 'Berserkers' for all three were renowned for being avid troublemakers, having little care for rules and boundaries – often deliberately breaking and crossing them for the added thrill they produced.

Seeming to sense the duo, Hart zeroed in on the approach of the small blonde, a wicked grin donning his face.

Noticing their Captain's sudden change in demeanour and fixed gaze, Evans and Garcia located the fast approaching pair. Not recognising the two (although the blonde looked vaguely familiar) but knowing their Captain and the irritated look gracing the blonde's face, Evans and Garcia knew they were in for a show. As the pair came to a halt in front of their group, the blonde's face became clearer. Both men gulped, slightly fearful of what they saw reflected in the girl's eyes. Never before had they seen eyes – even ones filled with irritation – that seemed to pierce straight through them as if seeing everything. Having met and dealt with all sorts of people; good, bad and insane in their not so licit affairs, they could say with all honesty that this particular girl unnerved them greatly.

"Ahhhh…what a welcome. Even the gorgeous millionaire Miss Tyler has come to escort us…" Hart practically purred, eyes locking with Rose's before shifting to observe her shadow, "…ohh, even the Eye Candy. Who did I shoot to deserve such a treat?"

Rose felt Jake tense beside her once more.

"Knock it off Hart," Rose snapped, "You know why I'm 'ere just as well as you know the reason for your team bein' 'ere, an' the repercussions that will follow if you decide to act out." At this Rose sent a meaningful look at the collar adorning Hart's neck.

When Hart had first been captured it had quickly become evident that the man would be a flight risk so in order minimise the potential danger if Hart were to escape custody, Torchwood had implemented the use of a collar – a device that would temporarily paralyse its wearer if they attempted to pass the designated boundaries (in this case Torchwood's facility). It was made of hyper-steel, impermeable and deadlock-sealed so it could only be unlocked with the biometric print and three digit code of a high ranking Torchwood Director. The collar's design was based on an alien compliance collar some Torchwood agents encountered a decade ago and had been upgraded from torture device to paralytic. The device had then been upgraded once more when it had been decided that Hart would be an asset in the field – this time the collar had been calibrated so that Hart wouldn't be able to use any unauthorised alien tech (the collar somehow managed to read intent and administer an electric charge whenever Hart so much as touched alien tech), time and space travel devices were completely unsanctioned (even Transmats were a liability) and made it so that he was grounded on Earth. With so many restrictions placed upon the man who grew up surrounded with far more advanced tech it was a miracle Hart was willing to operate under such terms. However liking being in the action too much made it impossible for Hart not to work at Torchwood.

"Awwww, Princess, you're no fun?" Hart practically pouted.

At the sulking tone (produced by the thought that he wouldn't be able to have his fun) Rose couldn't help the smile that twitched at her lips, though her eyes still rolled at Hart's dramatised exaggeration. "So…you plannin' t' introduce your team or not Hart? Though if you ask me they seem kinda skittish an' unnerved." Frowning Rose studied the men; nowhere in their files had it mentioned that the men spooked easily. Her frown only deepened when she noticed their tension under her scrutiny.

 _Maybe they find Jake more intimidating than he seems,_ she quickly discarded the thought as Jake really wasn't that intimidating at first appearance, standing not much taller than her own 5.4ft. _More likely they've caused trouble somewhere and don't want to be found out._ But even that thought didn't sit well with Rose.

"All right Princess," with a mock bow to Rose, and a devilish grin Hart began the introductions, "for all those who don't know me; Captain John Hart, note the sarcasm."

Jake and Rose inwardly groaned at Hart's ironic start (though it was with more amusement than anything else).

Finally noticing his Lieutenants' tensed forms, Hart frowned. "What's with you two? You're acting like you don't know who Miss Tyler is." When both men looked at him blankly, Hart elaborated, "Rose Tyler, daughter of multi-millionaire, Director and Overseer of Torchwood, Peter Tyler."

Upon hearing her full title the men realised why the blonde had seemed so familiar, and chanced a second glance, eyeing her with a renewed light. Realisation of whom the girl before them was made the men question whether their first assessment of the blonde had been correct or if they had somehow truly overestimated her. For how could a spoilt heiress almost half their size intimidate them? _A rich, spoilt girl could not truly be that threatening._ Feeling the need to exert their dominance having recovered their egos both mustered their bravo.

"So this is the gorgeous young elusive heiress we constantly see talked about on TV?" Garcia smirked, raking his eyes admirably down Rose's body.

"Only ever does the world glimpse shots of you at your parent's parties or the occasional outing. What's wrong Princess, don't like having your picture taken?" Evans goaded, testing out his Captain's pet name for himself.

Both abruptly shut up when a piercing glare, flashing gold, turned upon them. Eyes like that shouldn't exist, yet here they were and Evans and Garcia weren't sure how to react. They seemed to absorb every detail; knowledge and something darker swimming in their depths. Truth be told there was something wild and untamed within them, no sooner had the thought crossed their minds when it faded to the recesses. The jarring change only fuelled what the men originally felt towards the girl.

Choosing to ignore his team's bizarre behaviour, Hart continued with his dramatised introductions. "Next to the Princess…"

Rose elected to disregard Hart's attempt to rile her with the use of his pet name; knowing any reaction would only encourage and gladden the man.

"…we have the Eye Candy, A.K.A. Jake Simmonds, but beware, beneath his delectable exterior lies an expert in subterfuge and strategy. He's one of the lead Preachers that destroyed various Cybus factories across the world close to seven years ago and now is the Assistant Director and Overseer of all Torchwood Agents."

Hart's men carefully sized up the smaller, boy-bandish looking man, trying to see what lay beneath his appearance that garnered him the respect in their Captain's tone.

Rose snorted in faint disgust at the introductions Hart provided.

 _Why do men only look at appearance and family connections when they introduce women, while correctly introducing men with both title and rank?_

Clearing her voice Rose turned to hold all three men's gazes as she expanded on Hart's introductions. "While Hart informed you of my fame, I do believe 'e-" Rose delivered Hart a fixed look, "-forgot t' mention that I'm also Vice Director of Torchwood, an' Commander of all International Branch Teams while you're 'ere."

Hart merely shrugged at Rose's implied warning, while Evans and Garcia carefully studied the small woman.

A moment passed in silence before Hart proceeded to introduce his men. "Right…anyway this is my team-" Hart motioned to the men, "-I'm sure they can introduce themselves…"

oOoOoOo

Shortly after introductions were made, the quintet found themselves heading towards the car park ready to leave the bustling airport. There surprisingly hadn't been an incident but Rose wasn't planning to let down her guard just yet.

On the walk from the arrival terminal to the car, Rose had found herself paired with Hart. Jake it seemed had found that both Evans and Garcia had some interesting stories regarding tactics and subterfuge. While the two wouldn't admit it they still felt uneasy around the blonde and decided to stick to the lesser of two evils; Jake in this case.

"So Hart, what're you really doin' 'ere? In London I mean? You can't just be 'ere out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Owww, Princess you wound me." Hart exaggeratedly place a hand upon his heart as if he were wounded. "Can I not just be here to see your beautiful face?"

Rose gave him a look.

"Ohhh come on, you know you missed me. Wasn't it just extremely dull and boring without me in your life?"

"That's definitely one way t' put it."

"Are you trying to say I'm not fun? If that's what you're saying I shall have to find ways to inverse that notion."

Changing the subject quickly in an attempt to shift Hart's thoughts of some insidious plan to seduce her, Rose asked, "I always meant t' ask; where'd you select the name Captain John Hart from? I mean it is an alias. Reminds me of Jack Harkness." The last part was said absentmindedly barely a whisper that Hart almost didn't catch it.

"You know Princess, I've wondered this before; you're not psychic are you?"

"No, why?" Rose shook her head puzzling Hart's sudden question.

"Well it's not the first time you've guessed something correctly. And unless you own a Vortex Manipulator or have travelled in time which I highly doubt given the century and technology – unless there's something you're hiding – you really can't know who Jack Harkness is."

"Huh!?" Rose looked at Hart blankly having not realised she'd spoken Jack's name aloud.

"Just then you mumbled that my name reminds you of a Jack Harkness," Hart clarified.

Hedging, not wanting to broach the delicate matter of how she knew the name without divulging the truth about the parallel world, Rose replied, "Did I? I don't remember."

Her apparent previous confusion alongside her glib denial seemed to have ceased all questions Hart had regarding a 'hidden secret' as he voiced no more concern on the matter. "I definitely heard you say the name Jack Harkness," Hart mused more to himself than Rose. Stopping briefly in his tracks he studied Rose as if she were a puzzle to be solved.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the intensity of Hart's gaze, Rose decided to propel the man into motion by interrupting his thoughts with a question. "So who's this Jack person anyway, an' why aren't I allowed t' know about 'im? Why does mention of 'im 'ave you all freaked out?"

"Jack Harkness, and I didn't say that you weren't allowed to know about him; just that you can't or wouldn't know him as he died during World War II, 21 January 1941." At Rose's questioning gaze he continued. "He was an American soldier serving as an R.A.F. (Royal Air Force) Squad Captain, stationed in Cardiff with the famous 133 Squadron."

"Okay so I understand 'ow I wouldn't know who 'e is, seein' as 'ow 'e died before I was born, but 'ow do you know 'im? I know you used t' be part of the Time Agency an' travelled through time, supposedly stickin' t' the shadows; changin' without interferin' an' leavin' an effect with no evidence of cause; untraceable, undetectable an' invisible. But knowin' you an' your total disregard for rules an' regulations I'd 'ave expected you t' ignore the minor players an' converse with the bigger fishes."

Hart offered Rose a smirk at her insightful observation of his personal demeanour – indicating an acknowledgement of a closer relationship that Rose would never willingly admit aloud – before explaining, "You, Princess, would normally be correct; this particular happenstance meeting was purely accidental. I had just finished up negotiating a lucrative deal–"

The tone and added leer behind his words left no illusion to Rose that this so called 'deal' was one of Hart's less lawful white collar pursuits.

"–and decided to celebrate my good fortune when low and behold I found myself outside a dance hall named the Ritz." Hart suggestively waggled his eyebrows.

Rose decided to ignore Hart's loaded innuendos in favour for hearing the rest of the story unfold.

"I know what you're thinking; why of all places would Hart choose to enter a dance hall when there would have been better seedier night clubs around–"

This time Rose couldn't help the small groan of exasperation that escaped at Hart's first person input, but fortunately he was too caught up in retelling the memory to stop.

"–I'll have you know that dance halls in the 1940s could be just as rowdy and entertaining as any nightclub if not more. So I entered and found myself surrounded by a hall full of dancing people. Amongst the dancing couples I instantly spotted an interesting pair. A tall handsome man and a gorgeous blonde were dancing off to one side and to anyone observing them they were the picture perfect couple. What was truly interesting though was the man's demeanour. To anyone from the era the man would have looked every part the utmost gentleman with the way he treated his partner but from the eyes of a well versed 51st century man like myself, it was obvious he was a homosexual trapped in a heterosexual relationship. It turns out I was right, for not long after the song ended, I unintentionally bumped into the man at the buffet table."

Noticing Rose's dubious look of disbelief Hart attempted to vindicate himself. "Princess I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of chance encounters, not set up by manipulated events. While I did indeed find the couple entertaining, I was not looking for a chaotic, dramatic scene to prey upon. I was more looking forward to a few decent drinks – though nothing can beat hyper-vodka – and a good flirt here and there. Though his off balance stride that sent him crashing into me was not unwelcome and I must admit there was a pull of attraction. Anyway we struck up conversation after profuse apologies and began to talk about various topics. He told me about his girlfriend Nancy and how he was distressed at the idea that she might actually be in love with him, and how he was unhappy about leading her on. I think he just needed someone to talk to, because it wasn't until after he had spilled his story that he apologised, realising we hadn't actually introduced ourselves. I learnt then that his name was Captain Jack Harkness and introduced myself as Captain James Harper (I admit I had always wanted to be a captain and the name was as good as any I had used before). Anyway we got to talking and one thing led to another…"

Hart briefly returned to his usual self to depict the vivid scenes to Rose in detail.

Rose was extremely grateful that she was no longer prone to blushing at the mere insinuation of something sexual. Her time at Torchwood being one of the few high ranking women who actively went on missions with men had earned her enough trash talk to last a lifetime and build a strong defence against descriptive attacks even aiding in throwing back just as colourful barbs.

"…He was being called in the next morning for an abrupt training exercise so we parted ways. It wasn't until a couple days later when I spotted Nancy walking down the street looking wrecked and dressed in black that I learnt the fate of the Captain…" Hart trailed off seeming lost in his memory.

Just as Rose thought she had better speak up Hart continued with a more upbeat tone, "…After that I decided to adopt the name Captain John Hart. I found it suited me a lot better than James Harper and all the others ever did…"

oOoOoOo

As the conversation came to a close the pair found themselves having arrived at the car. A quick glance back revealed Jake, Garcia and Evans trailing slowly behind, engrossed in highly animated discussion. Waiting for the men to catch up, Rose considered Hart out the corner of her eye. She was slightly impressed that they had managed to have an entire conversation without ending up at each other's throats. Of course there had been Hart's usual innuendos and loaded gibes but they had seemed curbed in light of the seriousness and almost affectionate tone of his voice. Maybe just maybe this bizarre team-up would be all right.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, when Hart rounded on her having noticed Rose's contemplative gaze. "Like what you see Princess? You know there's a lot more I have to offer, if you give just me a chance. I guarantee it'll blow your mind."

Shoving the man away from her with a disgusted groan, she was saved from verbalising her exact impression of Hart by the arrival of the three trailing men.

oOoOoOo

Somehow they managed to survive the drive back to Torchwood despite the close quarters. It helped that Jake had called shotgun and Rose could tune out everyone, blaming the need to concentrate on the road. The trip back had been slow (seeing how it was after five and many were people were making their ways home after a full day at work) yet surprisingly peaceful. Conversation had remained work based; with Rose and Jake answering questions regarding T1's recent climb in alien activity.

After stopping to be ID'd by security who guarded the outer perimeter of the Institute, they were allowed through with no further detainment. When they finally made it to the parking garage, Rose found herself greeted by a young lieutenant.

"Apologies Ma'am but Assistant Director Simmonds is urgently needed to assess an impromptu training exercise."

Rose mentally cursed Torchwood's militant mentality. She hated the incessant use of ma'am. It had taken some doing but she had managed to get rid of the word in the first couple of months she had been at Torchwood, preferring to be called Rose – those who got to know her well ended up calling her Rose while the rest favoured Tyler (the members who joined not long after the Cyber Invasion had settled for Thorn – a code name produced by Mickey after she had singlehandedly taken out the last remaining active Cyber factory – no more could anyone doubt her ability as Vice Director). Unfortunately with Torchwood's exponential growth the title had worked its way back in through the younger ranks and Rose had yet to find an opportunity to vanquish it.

"I'm sorry Rose," Jake started, noting her realisation that she would be left alone to deal with the Americans. "If I could I'd stay with you, but duty calls." At this he cast an annoyed glance at the offending lieutenant who had the grace to look apologetic.

"I know," Rose replied evenly, keeping the slow building tension at bay. Having noticed Jake's irritated glare at the lieutenant added, "Don't shoot the messenger, he's only doin' what 'e's told."

"If you really need me, call, and I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll even sock any wanker who gets in my way."

At this Rose felt some of the tension drain away with a small smile.

"Want me to inform John and Ross that you're back and may be in need of some assistance?"

"Don't bother, they're both busy. I can deal with these three," Rose mustered a smile. "Thankfully all that's left to do today is show them their quarters and introduce them to Matron who will do the rest. Tomorrow however is a whole other story."

"In any case, call me," Jake implored as he was finally called away.

Rose turn around to face the source of her troubles and found the trio lounging against a concrete pillar having removed their luggage from the car. _Right just have to put up with the Americans until I hand them over to Matron. Boy is this going to be fun._ A feral smile briefly flashed across the blondes face unnerving the watchful trio.

oOoOoOo

Having witnessed the whole exchange from afar, Hart was slightly unnerved when he glimpsed the feral look that momentarily graced the Princess' face. Sure the few times he had worked with Rose, he had seen several times the delicate façade fall to reveal the strong hidden persona that lay beneath. He had also experienced first-hand her ability to protect both herself and others and wouldn't wish anyone on her bad side. Hart had mostly brushed the tough as nails guise off as a by-product of compartmentalising missions, a sort of alter ego whom lived up to her code name 'Thorn' – the fierce, dangerous armour that lay just beneath a beautiful delicate appearance (the Thorn behind the Rose). But the few times he had witnessed the true, raw, untamed power within her gaze he felt that 'Thorn' encompassed barely a fraction of the overall whole. This feral wilderness seemed limitless but only ever lasted a second – one blink and the look would have vanished, as if it had never existed. It was in these spilt seconds that Hart felt wholly terrified but the feeling always faded as soon as the look departed.

oOoOoOo

Evans had also been watching the rapport between Jake and Rose, with a keen interest. The conversation he had had with Garcia and Jake on the way to the car from the terminal had made Jake a likeable guy. When they had first arrived Evans had wondered whom their team would be paired up with on arrival in London – of course Hart had said he had a reliable guess, but being Hart, refused to tell. In all honesty Evans had not been expecting the Director's daughter, Vice Director, Rose Tyler nor the baby-faced Assistant Director, Jake Simmonds. When he had first sighted the duo he had no clue who they were and wondered if the Director was serious and not losing his touch in gauging people.

Evans knew his team's reputation and, well, rather enjoyed it, but expected to at least be given a surveillance detail. Someone who would monitor and report every action and move his team made back to HQ. Someone who wouldn't hesitate to keep them in check. But this pair seemed too 'sweet'. It wasn't until he had glimpsed the depths of the girl's eyes that he quickly reassessed his initial judgement. Frankly Evans still wasn't sure what to make of the petite blonde. Jake however he had learnt through conversing with the man was just as deceptive in nature at first appearance. As he and Garcia had talked shop they had found Jake keeping up and even offering better insight into various scenarios. They soon learnt that they would not want to make an enemy of the smaller man.

Evans turned his mind back to the interaction at hand and tried to suss out the dynamic of the two involved. Jake it appeared, seemed regretful and worried towards the woman and extremely irritated with the young Lieutenant who seemed to cower on the side-lines of his superiors' discussion. Rose at first had seemed perturbed at Jake's obvious departure her entire body radiating with tension. But somewhere in between turning towards his team all trace of tension vanished leaving only a wicked feral grin in its place.

oOoOoOo

Garcia had spent most of the time Jake and Rose talked, unloading his group's luggage from the car, catching only the last few exchanges before Jake was called away. He personally had found the two a shocking combination, both deceptively contrary to their outward appearances.

Rose would have to have been the biggest surprise; the petite woman looked nothing at all like the numerous other Torchwood agents they'd worked with; rather she looked like one of Hart's various flirts (so too did Jake actually – though Hart flirted with everyone and everything). At first he had thought that the Director might have been trying to placate them into co-operating but his Captain's recognition and mannerism towards the pair didn't add up.

Garcia had never been a firm believer in magic and energy like his family but seeing the wild untamed, feral flashes of gold in Rose's eyes made him rethink all his grandmother's late night tales about the 'bruja'. Jake on the other hand was significantly less unnerving but still proved to be more than he seemed at first glance. His insight into subterfuge left Garcia strangely shaken. No way would he ever want to come across either of these two, together or alone, on enemy lines. When Rose turned around and that feral look was once again present, Garcia found himself subconsciously moving to, ward himself against magic and demonic forces like his grandmother had taught him all those years ago.

oOoOoOo

Brushing off the unease, Hart waited until Rose stood in front of them before sarcastically commenting, "Trouble in paradise, Princess?" Rose's calm, collected expression partnered with an exuberantly bright grin, brought back the nervous sensation Hart felt moments ago. It was never a good thing when the Princess remained quiet. "You know I never would have picked you and Eye Candy to be each other's type, what with Eye Candy moping after Mickey Mouse – whatever happened to him anyway, I only ever heard that he quit abruptly and then disappeared?"

Rose remained eerily silent during Hart's spiel, noting the way it seemed to make the men squirm.

An effort much awarded when Hart, having enough of Rose's calm silence again interjected with a more pointed question, "So Princess, what do you have in store for us next?"

As if waiting for that exact question, Rose felt a large grin break out across her face. Indicating with her hand that they were to follow her, she turned her back to the men, calling out over her shoulder. "Oh boys, don't I have just the surprise for you!"

.

.

.

 **A.N**

 **I really loved John Hart's character on Torchwood and thoroughly enjoyed writing his interactions with Rose and Jake. I can't wait to see which direction his character in the next chapter when more characters are present.**

 **Many thanks for reading and following my story, would be awesome to get some reviews, so please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fisticuffs and Missiles

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all its spin-offs do not belong to me although I wish they did.**

 _Here's the next chapter, it's the longest chapter so far._

 _I struggled writing parts of this chapter while other parts came easily, so hopefully it is alright and isn't to disconnected._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Fisticuffs and Missiles**

At exactly 05:00 the following morning Rose was woken to the sound of her alarm clock screaming next to her head. Throwing off her duvet she jumped out of bed – wide awake – promptly dressing in the exercise gear she had laid out the night before (knee-length grey training capris and a black long-sleeved running top). After changing into the gear she pulled out a duffle bag, swiftly throwing in another set of exercise gear alongside a few things she knew she would need later before tossing it haphazardly in the direction of the couch. Walking over to the old grate elevator, Rose plucked her helmet off the wooden chest it resided on and made her way down to the garage.

When Rose had chanced upon the loft she could not believe her luck; apparently it had been vacant for years, potential renters always backing out at the last moment. At first she had been dubious, wondering if there were any undisclosed problems, but upon hearing the praises of the home inspector she had hired (someone her father knew through connections) all doubts were laid to rest. The loft had originally been an old brick warehouse that had been abandoned after a company had gone bankrupt. Its recent owners being the ones to turn it into a duplex rental; the first two floors belonging to the shop below while the third floor – the loft – now homed Rose. The loft was open planned and had; wooden floors, exposed brickwork, a double height ceiling with original beams, original cast iron fireplaces and a fully integrated kitchen. Not to mention the gorgeous arched windows that offered a breath-taking view of St George's Square Garden. What had been an even greater surprise was the private garage that was attached to the back of the building and was included as part of the contract for the loft. Having thought that she would have had to leave both her Land Rover Defender and beloved Custom Triumph Bonneville motorcycle at the Tyler Mansion, news of the garage had sealed the deal.

It hadn't been until after Rose had signed the contract that she had realised she had no clue where she was (Mikey had dragged her around an endless number of disappointing apartments that she had pretty much zoned out where they were). As they had headed back to Mickey's car, Rose had grabbed out her phone, turning on its GPS location app. When the address had finally popped up, Rose's crazed laughter had had Mickey frowning at her in concern. Unable to control the peals that bubbled out, Rose held her phone up for him to see what had set her off: **13 Lupus Street, Pimlico, London**. Mickey's apparent confusion had only doubled Rose's mirth.

Once the old elevator finally clunked its way to the garage, Rose pushed aside the grate and making her way to her bike. She loved getting up in the early hours of the morning while the rest of the world slept. The empty streets offered the opportunity to test the speed of her bike, while the darkness provided cover and the thrill of pushing the boundaries.

As always her trip seemed to be over before it had really begun; the ride to Hyde Park only ten minutes (with no traffic and the way she drove). After parking her bike across from the park, Rose quickly dismounted. Removing her helmet she placed it on the seat ready to begin her morning run (never before had Rose encountered any problems leaving her bike out in the open but in any case had had it outfitted at Torchwood with certain security measures when she had first gotten the bike).

oOoOoOo

Forty minutes later Rose had completed her run. After stretching out her muscles she mounted her bike once more, revving the engine, releasing a smooth purr and tearing off in the direction of the loft.

Once there, Rose leisurely showered, letting the warm water wash away the last of the previous day's tension. Hopping out of the shower, she quickly dressed into casual black clothes before making her way to the kitchen where she grabbed herself a large bowl of cereal and a decent cup of tea. As she ate she amused herself contemplating how the American's had coped under Matron's supervision.

Matron had joint Torchwood shortly after the Cyber Invasion clean-up. After having witnessed all the progress the broken organisation had accomplished she had offered her services in hope that they would help aid in the reformation of the Institute. Originally from Poland, Matron (born Urszula Owczarek) had served in the Polish Special Forces for years with the Jednostka Wojskowa GROM, teaching her self-discipline and loyalty. Her sense of duty and no-nonsense demeanour stemming from her militant family. It were these qualities that had convinced Rose to put the American's under her care – she was more than enough equipped to handle the insubordinate trio.

Matron's tough disposition matched her appearance (steel-grey hair pulled back from angular features in a tight bun). In no time she had acquired the repute for being a fierce dorm supervisor, tolerating no nonsense from the agents under her supervision but not hesitating to back them up when required – like a fierce mother bear. When she had first met the new Vice Director, she had immediately submitted to the girl's reorganisation of the Institute (overlooking the delicate appearance) – the elder woman had seen the hidden depths in Rose's eyes and deemed her more than capable of leading the men. It was this observation and acknowledgement that had caused Matron to silently protect Torchwood's new leader the first few months, keeping most of the rumours at bay with her sharp gaze whenever they started began to circulate.

Stifling a chuckle at the thought of the American's expressions when she had handed them over to Matron the night before, Rose couldn't help but look forward to seeing the men today.

oOoOoOo

Whilst cleaning up her dishes, Rose glanced at the time: 06:45 – not needing to be at Torchwood until 08:00, she estimated that she had about twenty minutes to pick up where she had left off in her book.

Since being first stranded in the parallel world, Rose had found she had acquired a passion for books, reading anything she could get her hands on. The number of books Rose had accumulated in the past four and a half years was so colossal that her loft had gained an almost library feel – the lengths of the loft's walls were mostly occupied with overflowing bookcases. At present she found herself engrossed in a couple of books discussing Relativity, Astrophysics and Astroparticle Physics as well as Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol (it happened to be one of Rose's favourite books as it brought back memories from when she had actually meet the man).

At 07:10, Rose reluctantly put down her book; grabbing once more her helmet, the packed duffle bag off the couch and heading to the elevator.

oOoOoOo

The traffic had been surprisingly good, so much so that Rose arrived twenty minutes early. Parking her bike in the underground carpark, Rose headed straight to the lab. It had been a while since she had gotten the opportunity to visit the Science Division, and found herself excitedly anticipating her arrival.

Upon entering the lab, Rose immediately spotted the small hunched over frame of an Asian woman that comprised her friend Tosh (Tosh was about the only person Rose could call small, at 5.2ft). The women had become close friends after Rose had saved her from lifetime imprisonment in an undisclosed Torchwood holding cell.

Toshiko Sato had worked for the Lodmoor Research Facility – run by the British Military of Defence – a few months before Rose had first begun working for Torchwood. Blackmailed, with her mother's life at stake, she stole plans to make a sonic modulator, successfully building one despite the faulty plans. She was later arrested alongside the perpetrators when Torchwood raided the building they were in. Tosh was taken to a secret facility where she was told she would be held indefinitely without trial for her crimes. A couple of months later she was surprised to find herself face to face with a young woman after months of solitude, claiming to be not only the daughter of the illustrious Peter Tyler but also Vice Director of a secret government organisation. What surprised her even more was girl's admiration towards her ability to assemble a working sonic modulator – despite flawed instructions – and the offer to come work for Torchwood, as an alternative to spending the rest of her life back in the isolate holding cell. Upon accepting the job – as it would allow her to at least communicate with her mother, who had fortunately survived the Cyber Invasion – she found herself instantly released and pardoned for her crimes.

After her release, Tosh had found herself relocated to the Torchwood base where she was to reside indefinitely, under constant observation. At first she had been closely monitored and could only send the occasional letter to her mother but that had all changed a week later when once again she found herself before Rose Tyler. Apparently she had been detained by someone purposefully subverting Rose's original orders. Spending a couple of hours every day in the tech labs, Rose had promptly noticed the absence of her newly recruited scientist. Upon interrogating a couple of shady admins, it had soon become apparent that someone (that someone namely Administrator Hartman) had undermined Rose's authority and perpetrated a holdup in the process of Tosh's credentials. Seated before the young woman once more Tosh was further astounded when Rose apologised for her treatment and explained that although she would remained housed on the base she was allowed to roam freely outside the Institute as long as her tracker remained visible to the team surveilling her.

It wasn't long until the science division became a second home to Tosh. She was in love with the technology she got to work with and found herself fully invested and engaged in the environment, being surrounded by people who had the same interests and enthusiasm as her. It had surprised her at first with how much time Rose spent in the lab, but upon learning that she was sitting her A Levels – the lab providing much hands-on, advanced, practical theory – Tosh grew used to it, no longer feeling anxiously examined.

One day, about a month later, Tosh had walked into the lab to find Rose sitting at her desk examining both prototype teleportation device (based off a non-functioning Sontaran teleport pod that had been recovered a few years back after discovering the remnants of an old crashed Sontaran scout ship) and Tosh's theorised equations. Highly protective of her work, she had begun to lecture Rose on its instability when she was silenced with a wave of Rose's hand.

A few moments later after finishing her inspection Rose turned back to Tosh. Eyeing the Asian woman, she studied her briefly before speaking. "'ave you thought 'bout couplin' the matter stream dampener with the spatial phaser; that'd fix the electrical invariance in the dematerialisation of the material object? An' if you adjust the transitory particle interceptor you'd be able t' reduce the sub-harmonic oscillation flow into the spatial aligned capacitors, which would enable quantum superposition t' spatially transfer an' rematerialize the subject faster – almost instantaneously t' the set location." Rose paused for a bit, taking in a breath of air.

Tosh gaped at the girl in front of her, not quite understanding how someone who barely looked 21, could understand and modify the setbacks she had encountered by just briefly examining what was in front of her. It had taken Tosh years of accelerated study to get to where she was – even now struggling as there were no classes teaching alien mechanics. Sure, she had known Rose had to be smart, seeing as how she was in the middle sitting multiple advanced A Levels – all high end science papers – while also basically running Torchwood, but Tosh had not pegged her to be this smart. The way she talked showed years' worth of comprehensive in-depth study of advanced mechanics and chemical fusion, and from what little she knew about Rose's past – even with the various experts with whom she was home schooled – this level of thinking far surpassed the average human.

"If you recalibrated the density convertor you'd also be able t' compensate for the static discharge in the external junction feed."

After that Tosh had found herself working together with Rose frequently, quickly becoming fast friends, bonding over a shared interest in advanced scientific theories and more often than not causing small explosions in the lab testing out said theories. Four years later it had been their combined effort – alongside a handful of other great minds – that had finally produced the new improved Dimension Cannon.

Back in the present, Rose quietly snuck up behind Tosh, winking at the lab assistant's comically wide-eyed look. Glancing over the engrossed woman's shoulder, Rose eyed the alien tech her friend was working on before speaking, "Wow, looks like the critical delta regions 'ave been reduced an' isolated so that the core no longer overheats but regulates itself."

Tosh practically jumped a mile not expecting a voice from directly behind her. Whipping around fast to spot the culprit, she visibly relaxed recognising Rose.

"Rose! I should have known, only you would dare sneak up on someone working with potentially dangerous tech." The light admonishment was offset by the large grin that plastered Tosh's face.

"You know I do believe that your assistant seemed to be more spooked by my actions than you. The look on 'is face when 'e realised what I was doin' was priceless."

At this both women turned to regard the lab assistant whom still appeared shocked, gazing wide-eyed at the both of them. A few moments later he blinked; realising both his mentor and the Vice Director were looking at him like a fascinating object, he immediately blushed, turning away returning to his tasks, hoping to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

Sympathising with the obviously flustered man, Rose turned their attention back to the device Tosh had been working on. "So what exactly are you playin' with?"

"I'm looking at retro-fitting Torchwood's vehicles as well as handheld GPS devices with a new special tracking system I've augmented with a few components from various alien tech. The system itself far surpasses any Global Positioning System and specifically tracks alien signatures pointing us in the right direction."

"Sort of a high spec alien GPS then?"

"Yeah. Though I like to think of it as the Direction-Finder myself."

They both regarded the device a moment longer before Rose, finally brought up what she had initially come down for. "So how's the Sonic Stabiliser comin' along? Calibrated the correct fluctuatin' oscillations of the auxiliary capacitor yet?"

"Nearly there, we've calibrated the auxilory capacitor but are now calculating if it will affect the inverse conduit polarity." Tosh sighed, moving away from her desk and indicating with a wave of her hand for Rose to follow her.

As they rounded the corner Rose nearly tripped over the long lanky legs that were sticking out from under a large piece of alien tech where the rest of John's body was hidden from view.

Silently laughing at her awkward looking friend, Rose smiled and winked at Tosh. "Oi, mind where you put those legs mate, else you almost trip someone else up." As she spoke she lightly tapped a leg with her foot.

From the unexpected touch John visibly flinched to such a degree that his head impacted the bottom of the device and a string of muffled curses sounded. Crawling out from where he lay, he blinked up at them in confusion, rubbing a hand across his temple in an attempt to soothe the pain. When it finally registered who stood before him, he immediately bounded to his feet. "Tosh, Rose. Rose! What are you doing done here? Not that you aren't allowed to be down here. I mean you used to come down all the time but that was before the influx of alien activity not to mention the mention the arrival of the international teams. How'd that go by the way? Wait, you picked up the Americans yesterday, didn't you mention something about working with their Captain before? Oh right I should probably ask how you are first. You are good aren't you?"

"John, slow down. Take a deep breath and relax. Good?" At his meek nod, Rose continued, "Where t' begin. Right! So I'm down 'ere because I 'aven't stopped by the lab recently an' 'ave…" Rose paused, uncertain why she was certain that the figure she was about to announce was correct. "…exactly seventeen minutes until I'm due for a meetin' regardin' the international teams. The team from Glasgow was the first t' arrive, as you probably already know followed by the Indian team. Both were a breeze. Yes I picked up the Americans yesterday, an' yes I've worked with Hart on more than one occasion. No they weren't as pleasant due to Hart bein' his usual obnoxious self. An' as for your last question, I'm doin' well; considerably so after droppin' the Americans off with Matron last night before headin' home and getting a good night sleep."

The mention of Matron made both John and Tosh grin. The woman would be a formidable opponent to the rambunctious Americans.

"I can't believe you just managed to answer all his questions in the correct order without having to re-ask what they were." Tosh exclaimed, impressed.

They talked a bit more about the Sonic Stabiliser and the other various projects John had been dabbling in before concluding that they needed to catch up in more detail when Rose wasn't as pressed for time. Realising she had just slightly over two minutes before her presence would be required, she bid her goodbyes, promising to return later if she had time, before rushing off in the direction of the Director's office.

oOoOoOo

Her briefing was over surprisingly quickly as all it had entailed was clarification of what would be happening with the international teams. Rose had been told that all three teams would remain under her command, joining in on her everyday routine and acting as backup when needed. They would still receive their own individual assignments, but would have to report directly to her – which just meant that she was going to be doing a shit load more paperwork for a while.

08:30 found Rose on the Eastern side of the Torchwood grounds in the reasonably new indoor training facility. She was once more dressed in exercise attire; this time however donning black full-length training tights, a black sports bra and a pair of matching black fingerless training gloves. As she waited for the teams to arrive, Rose began a series of stretches; limbering up for the intense workout ahead.

The Torchwood Institute had vacated 'One Canada Square' - a.k.a. the Torchwood Tower – a couple of months after the Cyber Invasion (though they still owned it, monitoring the sealed breach for any sign of it ever activating – and Rose never in a million years would have accepted a new base if in the process they had thrown away the last connection she had with the Doctor). Barely a week later they had found themselves standing before the historic castle that made up the Tower of London; Torchwood Institute's new location. How Pete had managed to obtain the place Rose never knew but the Tower was perfect for honing the new regime Rose was formulating. And with the rapid growth of Torchwood members following the Cyber Invasion it was perfect.

In the 1900s the Tower had been handed over to the British Military to use as a training base however it had never actually seen much use. Yet in having such a long standing appearance as a military training facility, Torchwood could freely operate without the public speculating too much at their activities; for in the eyes of the public the Tower had not undergone any changes. The 'New Armouries' was originally built in 1663 for the Board of Ordnance, a British government body created in the 15th century to design, test and produce armaments and munitions. Over the centuries however it had been neglected like much of the Tower's buildings. Torchwood had remedied that when they had moved in and renovated the location, turning it into an indoor training area.

Rose bent over placing her hands on the ground in a forward stretch, she slowly inhaled and exhaled, slowly counting to thirty. As she neared twenty-five, she was interrupted by a sharp wolf whistle that pierced the air. Gradually rolling up from her stretch, Rose scanned the hall before her. It appeared that during her limbering up all three teams had arrived. _Good all appear to have gotten the message, 'this was where they were to report to'. Even better they all seem to have brought a change of clothes with them_.

Ignoring the prior catcall that was unmistakably Hart, Rose clapped her hands, drawing the attention of all present. "Okay, s'first up, I 'ope everybody 'ad a great sleep an' a 'earty breakfast as you're goin' t' find yourselves busy today. Now, while I know that you're all very well adept in your trainin' seein' as 'ow you were all selected t' come 'elp us out, I myself 'avn't seen it personally. So today we will be trainin' together so that I can assess all of your strengths an' weaknesses…" Rose paused, allowing her words to sink in, "…Now with that all said an' done, the changin' rooms are at the back. I expect you all t' be back out 'ere in ten. Off you go."

As she watched them head in the direction of the changing rooms, Rose noted that Hart held back, giving her once over before turning on his heel and following the others. _Oh boy! This is going to be a fun day_.

When the last of the group had disappeared into the changing rooms, Rose turned back to the mats, reviewing the training session she had planned. Rose was barely a minute into her thoughts when she found herself greeted by Jake and Ross.

"Hey Rosie, heard you were holding a group session, mind two more partaking?" Ross asked enthusiastically, indicating with nod both Jake and himself.

Looking between the two men questioningly, Rose slowly shook her head, approving their inclusion.

Noting her bewildered look Jake quickly explained, "Rose, don't fret, I've cleared it with the Director; so it won't interfere with our workload. Just thought you might want a hand assessing everyone's ability; help it go faster with another set of eyes. Plus thought you might want a hand keeping an eye on Hart; seems the sort of place he might act up."

"Yeah, and while I might not be as helpful as our 'Great Overseer' here…" Ross cordially/affectionately punched Jake's shoulder. "…I have trained alongside you both for years. So pair me up with a few, let us spar and you can assess their ability that way," Ross added slightly more serious.

"Thanks guys, your presence alone is much appreciated," Rose said with a relieved grin.

"No problem Rosie, although you could pair me with Kenna and Asha if you're feeling obliged," Ross quipped.

At his statement both Jake and Rose quietly groaned.

"What? They're both hot!"

oOoOoOo

Three and a half hours later the training session was over and everyone was heading to the cafeteria after showering and changing. The session had gone surprisingly well apart from a small incident incited by Hart.

After making the group warm-up for half an hour Rose had directed them to break off into pairs and practise sparring. This had lasted roughly an hour before it had been decided to host a competition of sorts to motivate and examine the agents' skills in a pseudo actual fight. During Hart's match with Kinnaird, he had gotten overzealous and started pulling some dirty moves much to the delight of his cheering team. When Kinnaird had fallen hard enough to get the wind knocked out of him after one of Hart's dirty moves, his team had had enough.

"You bloody bastard scunner, you did that on purpose. You Yanks are right cowards, you know that? You all have little pride in fighting fair," Ewan Kerr spat at Hart, who stood languidly to one side without a care in the world.

The insults stirred up Hart's own team and Garcia retorted just as emotionally, "What did you just say you fucker? Fight fair? In what world do you live in, that fights are fair? So your Captain fell a little hard. Boo who, who cares? It's his fucking fault for not anticipating the attack."

"Oi Yank, anticipate this."

Spinning to face the source of the voice, Garcia was immediately awarded with a fist to the face. Surprisingly it was not the men who launched the blow but Kenna Shaw.

After the first punch sounded events escalated and soon the hall was filled with brawling agents, not just the Americans and Scots but also the Indians and even a few of her own men had joined the fray.

"Enough!" Rose roared loud enough to be heard over the din.

The entire hall quietened. Eyes fixated on the glaring blonde.

"Ohhhh come on Princess, you can't really blame me for events. I didn't throw the first punch; that'd be the Scots," Hart arched an eyebrow in appreciation of Kenna. "As for how he fell you can't really blame me for that either; I mean you have to fight dirty in the real world if you want to survive. Don't tell me that fighting dirty is wrong?" Hart spoke up from amid the frozen agents.

Eyes nervously flicked back and forth between the two, waiting to see how the Vice Director responded to the blatant disrespect.

Having been accustomed to Hart's mannerisms, Rose evenly replied, "While I agree 's necessary at times, we both know that you could've softened Kinnaird's fall 'ad you wanted t', seein' as 'ow it was a practise spar an' not a real fight."

"But it's too easy Princess. I mean come on, there's no one here that is worth my time sparring; even you."

Silence fell at Hart's words; bated challenge unmistakable. Yet the hush was filled with an anticipated charge; everyone had heard the stories depicting the feats of the petite Vice Director but most present had never actually seen her in action.

Feeling Hart's challenging stare, Rose moved toward the centre of the training mats. After a brief nod at Jake's enquiring look, she turned to face her challenger. "Are you sure you want your team t' see you knocked on your ass Hart? Cause you could always rescind your challenge an' walk away?"

Hart took a step closer, bridging the gap between the two. "You know, you didn't have to dress so nicely for me," Hart smirked, appreciatively gazing at Rose's revealed skin. "I didn't know Princess' could be so able-bodied."

"Oh shut up Hart and fight."

When Hart threw the first punch, Rose easily dodged it, counterattacking by ramming her elbow into his shoulder – her smaller frame making her more agile against his larger one. As he continued circling her, she calmly observed his body language and stance, noting the minute tells that would give away his next move. He attacked again, this time with a series of rapid punches. Rose ducked and twisted, avoiding landing blows. No sooner had she ducked the last blow when he swung a spontaneous roundhouse punch. She bent backward, feeling his knuckles swish past her nose, her momentum carrying her into a backwards flip. Hart grunted as her foot solidly connected with his chin.

He punched. She ducked. He kicked. She twisted. Their sparring seemed to become an almost fluid dance, although her blows appeared to land more often than his did.

News of the Vice Director sparring the American had quickly spread about the gym, drawing a larger crowd of avid watchers. Ross and Jake shook their heads; knowing Rose, once she had cleaned up this mess she was going to hate the attention it had drawn and the new rumours that would spring forth.

Rose staggered back when Hart slammed his fist into her shoulder. Deciding to forgo staying on the offensive, she aimed a well-placed kick at his head. With ease, he knocked her foot away, causing her to stumble. She paused, listening to his movement. Catching a whisper of a footstep to her right, she turned, lashing out blindly. Feeling her fist connect with muscled flesh, she heard a soft "Oomph." Backing away from the man she assessed the situation. Formulating a plan, Rose egged him, with a small beckoning gesture. As he came at her once again with a flurry of attacks, she actively blocked them. Sensing Hart pull pack to regroup, she quickly closed the distance and let loose her own combination.

At this point Jake and Ross found themselves glancing at each other, knowing grins pulling at their mouths. They had witnessed many similar fights over the years; enough to know that Rose was about to end it.

Once again Rose spurred on Hart, who delivered another combination, waiting for his preferred left jab. When he finally threw it, she deflected it down with her left palm while aiming a chop at his throat with her right. Hart stumbled as he struggled to catch his breath. Leaving no opportunity for him to recover, Rose aimed a low kick to his off balance legs and sent him crashing to the floor.

Hart barely knew what hit when he found his legs knocked out from under him. The ground smashed into his back, forcing the air from his lungs in a rushing wheeze. A moment passed before he rolled back to his feet, still fighting the tightness in his chest. Once he was upright he found Rose staring at him gaze unfathomable.

"I guess I deserved that," Hart sheepishly wheezed, still slightly out of breath.

"No arguments from me but you're still goin' t' 'ave t' apologise. Now anyone else 'ave any complaints? 'Cause I'm more than happy t' call a couple of friends an' get them t' fill in for me seein' as 'ow they're currently very bored, an' orchestratin' a trainin' session would be right up their ally in the way of entertainin' boredom relief. Though their methods would probably involve the use of actual weapons. I'm guessin' you've all 'eard about my friends, Prince Anolis an' Lord Tigrinum, our allied Draconians…" Rose paused, taking the time to revel in the shock and fear that graced the faces of the crowd at her proposed substitutes. "…from the look on your faces I'd say you 'ave. If you don't want me invitin' them down t' test your skills I suggest you stop bickerin', pick yourselves up and start trainin' amicably. Oh and just in case you thought I'd forgotten you will all be writin' me both incident reports an' apologies for today's incident." With that said and done Rose spun around and joined Jake and Ross on the side-lines, watching as the agents picked themselves up and began doing exactly what they had been told.

oOoOoOo

The rest of the day went without a hitch as did the following month. As much as Rose would have liked to believe it was due to her standing threat she pegged it on the teams each having their own assignments and staying out of one another's way.

The past two weeks there had scarcely been a whisper of alien activity, and a video com with Anolis and Tigrinum confirmed her suspicions. Word had gotten out that a Draconian battle cruiser was patrolling Earth's borders, doing an excellent job in deterring any immediate alien threats. With the decline in alien activity Anolis had announced that he and Tigrinum would be heading back to Draconia in two days' time but to call on them again if she ever needed help.

Currently Rose was combing over the latest reports each team had handed her after completing their recent assignments. In the absence of constant alien threat she had been able to finally get the bulk load of paperwork up-to-date. The teams' reports were the last three she had before she would well and truly be free – the only remaining paperwork being the two open cases that had been stumping Torchwood for weeks. With the diminishing alien activity, Rose was certain that both the Glasgow and American teams would be called back home in a matter of days. The Indian team had requested to stay on a month more to help out in the Science Division. Apparently they were mightily impressed with the numerous projects and alien artefacts the London branch had accumulated.

oOoOoOo

While Rose loved the hectic, eventful rush of alien activity that kept her on her toes and constantly challenged her abilities; she was presently enjoying the lull as it allowed her to get back into the labs – stimulating her mind with complex alien tech that made for intriguing puzzles. After signing off the last of her paperwork an hour before, Rose had made her way to the labs where she was at present working with the Indian team to identify a mysterious clear crystal with a very unusual structure. Its structure was so unique that it couldn't be anything other than alien in origin, but that was a given seeing as how it had been acquired by the Indian team shortly before boarding the plane to come to London a month ago.

They had been assigned to investigate Krakatoa after receiving an alien frequency spike that emanated from a fissure in the side of the volcano moments following an eruption. The team had had to wait a week for the volcano to become stable enough for them to attempt to reach the fissure. It was then that they found the lone crystalline rock. Placing it in a biohazard sealed case they had flown back to India. Their mission reports were then handed in and they had flown out the next day to London taking with them their discovery.

Rose picked up the crystal, holding it up to the light intrigued by its translucency. Placing it down once more, she turned to face Dev, Asha and Jai. "You said you found it in a fissure in Krakatoa? Was it embedded in the rock or sitting on top?"

"Yes, but the volcano is active so we couldn't immediately check out the site. When we did arrive we found the crystal resting on a pile of loose rocks near the top of the fissure. We believe that the eruption had split the earth's crust loosening some rocks, pushing them to the surface," Asha responded.

"Huh, so this alien crystal has been buried for an undisclosed amount of time then. Any clue how it got there?" Rose furrowed her brow, trying to puzzle out the crystal's mysterious nature.

"To the best of our knowledge it was the product of a meteorite falling to earth," Dev answered briefly.

At Rose's questioning gaze, Asha elaborated, "We collected rock and soil samples from around the crystal, analysing their components and carbon dating them. From the results of those tests we estimate that roughly 60 million B.C. a meteorite crashed there. The soil samples support this theory as a lot of it doesn't match any soil compilations we have come across before."

Glancing at the only member who had stayed quiet during the whole exchange, Rose asked, "What do you make of it Jai?"

"Can't tell you much more than you've already been told unfortunately. Now if it had been tech we were discussing that would be another story." Jai apologetically replied.

"Jai's not one for genealogical matters, but give him anything with circuit boards and engines and he will be able to divine the tech's purpose in no time," Dev proudly clapped his Lieutenant on the back.

The group spent another hour pondering over the crystalline form before giving up, concluding that they were getting nowhere, just running round in circles.

As they began packing up, Rose spoke turning to address the team, "Hey would you mind if I took this–" she held up the crystal "–home with me tonight? There're a couple more theories I want t' test out. I promise I'll look after it, it's just, I tend t' take the things I'm stuck on home with me to decipher, it kinda helps illuminate new ideas being in a different environment."

Dev regarded his team a moment, noting the slight nods to the silent question in his gaze. Turning back to Rose he replied, "Despite being the ones whom recovered the crystal and its intriguing mysteriousness, we have little interest in exploring it further. You appear to have a better grasp of it and a lot more curiosity than we do, so it is clear that it has pretty much become yours. We would be pleased to hand it over to you and whatever you do with it you'll receive no qualms from our team. In any case we would rather you had it while we worked on some of the other more interesting projects your Science Division has in the works."

oOoOoOo

A couple of hours after arriving home, Rose was reclining on her couch; the theories she had wanted to test had concluded no results. Which is why she was currently reading one of the latest book that had caught her fancy: 'The Elegant Universe: Superstrings, Hidden Dimensions, and the Quest for the Ultimate Theory' by Brian Greene. Another book lay next to her, ready to be picked up once she had finished the first; 'The Fabric of Reality' by David Deutsch.

Halfway through turning to the last page, her laptop blinked on, drawing her attention. Sitting up she examined it, puzzled. It had been hibernating on the coffee table so the sudden activation of the monitor was unexpected. _Hmmm, no sign of an alert or an update – maybe it's a minor reboot or recalibration of the system._

 _Are you sure about that?_ Her inner voice questioned.

 _What else could it be? The coffee table is clear of anything other than my laptop and the crystal, so nothing could have accidentally knocked it awake._

Silence fell in response.

Brushing it off as a random trip in the system, Rose unconcernedly turned back to the couch and her book. The sudden voice, had her whipping back up second later.

"Hello."

Looking wildly about the room, Rose became tentative not seeing anybody. "Hello? Who said that?"

"I did."

This time Rose was certain the voice was coming from her laptop. "And just who are you and how are you speaking through my computer?"

"I'm a Xylok, a memory cell, I have no name," the voice answered. "I have semi interfaced with your computer, writing additional code to create an application in the original software and recoding the speakers so that I can generate a voice modulator that allows me to communicate with you."

Impressed with the Xylok's comprehension of the laptop's circuitry, Rose clarified, "So basically, you've hacked into my laptop's hard drive, rewritten and added code to enable a program to generate and synthesise a 'voice' for you which can then be delivered through the speakers, broadcasting or 'speaking' to me. But wait a minute if you need to interface with a computer in order to communicate, that would mean that your original form would have no means of communicating normally, so what are you?"

"Interesting, I have found myself a moderately intelligent life form."

 _Sounds like the Xylok didn't expect to find someone or something with even an iota of intelligence. I'll give him moderate._

At the realisation, Rose felt her temper flare, "Oi, you know I can hear you right?"

"Xylok are crystalline memory cells in spaceships," he continued, ignoring the projected anger.

Rose inwardly sighed. _What do you know? Another alien – or in this case, alien tech – looking down on us 'primitive' human beings. Might as well ignore the disdainful tone. Not like arguing with the thing will solve anything._

Choosing to put aside her objection, Rose simplified the Xylok's explanation, "Let me get this straight you're the crystalline form sitting next to my laptop. The very same crystalline form that fell to earth in a meteorite around 20 billion BC that resulted in you being buried in the earth's crust. And you're some sort of AI?"

"Yes," the Xylok affirmed, its voice once again becoming condescending. "But what you called a meteorite was actually my ship."

"Huh."

Put out by her lackadaisical attitude, the Xylok paused for a minute. "Is that all you have to say?"

Rose smirked lightly, noting the change in the Xylok's tone to be uncertainty. "Well you're not the first alien tech I've seen, just the first crystalline AI; so you don't really surprise me that much. The only question I have is why have you only spoken up now?"

Conversation momentarily going back into fathomable depths, the Xylok's superior tone returned. "While the eruption may have released me from the earth, my strength was greatly diminished from billions of years trapped. And no sooner than I had been found I was immediately placed in a sealed case. It was not until a couple of days ago that I was able to begin regaining strength. I chose to speak now because I found myself placed in close proximity to a computer system."

"Okay. So what do you want?"

"To help."

"Help?" Rose's confusion grew. "Help whom?"

"You."

"How?"

"When interfaced with a computer I have access to all sorts of information. I essentially am a super computer able to calculate and determine solutions faster than any human-made computer. I don not just mean technical problems either. Say you were tracking or looking for any particular alien, I would be able to scour every news and media thread in seconds, triangulate and track said target. I also possess an extensive database of alien life forms and can monitor activity and communications of alien ships."

"Alright, but why?" Rose queried.

 _Why would a billion year old alien memory cell want to help? I'm only human after all – a species thought by most of the galaxy as primitive._

"Why would you want to help me?" she asked again.

"You saved me from a lonely fate, gave me back my strength. It would be my honour to help you defend the earth."

Deciding to trust the Xylok, Rose threw it a hypothetical question. "Okay, say I believe you and agree to this proposal what would you need me to do?"

While Rose had been sceptical at first, her initial doubts were laid to rest after the Xylok had helped her piece together the two remaining, open cases Torchwood had been mulling over for weeks.

The first had just been a mischievous Graske messing about with a couple of space portals, the second a black market dealer who had no inkling the chaos his latest find was wrecking on the people around him. Both had been apprehended and dealt with an hour later after the Xylok had pinpointed their locations (of course Rose had told Torchwood that she had come by the information through a couple of informants, rather than an alien super computer. For now she planned to keep the Xylok's presence need to know only).

After calling in the leads, Rose began building an advanced computer system to house the intelligent crystal, asking direction whenever her human computer science knowledge failed her. It took her the whole night scavenging through what computer components she kept around the loft (after finishing her Computer Science paper Rose had continued messing around with computers, finding a delightful challenge in their coded complexities) and calling in favours with a few back door acquaintances to scrap together a basic model.

The sun was low in the sky when Rose finally finished the computer. Leaning back, she admired the crude system she had hurriedly put together. The system consisted of multiple monitor's, two keyboards and a chaotic mess of wires. Turning to the Xylok and evidently her laptop, Rose asked, "What do you think, a bit crude but wanna give it a spin?"

"Yes."

Rose watched as the Xylok tested out his (it sounded masculine) new system, mildly entertained at its obvious enthusiasm at having the whole internet to rove. Looking at the time Rose was surprised to find that it was 07:30, and even more surprised to note that she was not in the least bit tired – it must have been the excitement of building her very own 'super computer'. Deciding that she should really clean-up, being covered in dust and grime from the various computer parts, Rose headed for the bathroom. A quick shower later and she was throwing on a change of clothes. Throwing together her duffle with all the files and things she would be needing at Torchwood today, Rose was ready minutes later. As she was leaving she turned towards the Xylok, "Now I'm going to be gone for a while, don't go setting yourself on fire or anything like that. I'll have you know I'm rather attached to my loft. If you need anything for your system or catch any troubling alien activity, let me know. Also make sure you stay out of trouble." With that said Rose hopped into the elevator and began her descent to the garage.

oOoOoOo

Rose's day at Torchwood had been agonisingly dull. While she had been congratulated for her breakthrough and closure of the two open cases that had been the highlight of the day. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that things got tricky.

At 15:00 alarms started blaring around the facility. Jumping up from where she had been hunched over two unidentified alien artefacts, Rose quickly made her way through the lab to the transmat located near the door. Entering the destination code for HQ, she instantly found herself transported. A quick survey of the room showed frantic agents dashing about chaotically. Rose hastily strode over to the command centre where she knew she would find Pete.

"Can somebody please tell me they can trace the hack? No? Or at least stop the hacker from breaking through the last of our firewalls?" the Director demanded.

Walking over to the man, Rose enquired after the situation, "What's goin' on?"

Pete waved his hand agitatedly in the direction of the various monitors that lined the back wall of the hub. "Twenty minutes ago a tech noticed an anomaly in our networks firewalls. He was monitoring the hacker and trying to triangulate his location, when suddenly he disappeared. At first the tech flagged it as someone testing their hacker skills against our security but moments later the hacker artfully bypassed all our firewalls and worked his way into our system with ease. It was then the tech sounded the alarm. By the time we got here the hacker had found his way through our network to our weapons defences and readied three missiles. Right now he's trying to hack his way through the launch codes."

"Do we have any clue as t' who this hacker is?" Rose inquired, slightly intrigued by the hacker's attack and worried with the ease in which they proceeded.

Sighing tiredly, Pete wiped a hand down his face. "We managed to decipher a fragment of his code: Xylo. We're running the name through the database now but so far there's been no match."

 _Stupid! Stupid! You should have known better than to trust that damn Xylok! Or at least known better than to it alone, unattended with access to a super computer – even one as crude as you built._

Guilt and anger began to fill Rose, "So all this hacker 'as t' do is set a target an' enter the launch codes?"

"Yup," came Pete's grim reply.

"How long can you hold 'im off?"

"At this rate fifteen maybe twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'm goin' t' go see if any of my associate hackers 'ave any ideas on 'ow t' stop this guy. If you need me call," Rose yelled as she practically speed from the room. Running to the transmat once more, she quickly plugged in the code for the carpark, mentally berating herself for her stupidity. Once there she ran to her motorbike and jumped on, not bothering with her helmet in her haste. Rose revved the bike, pushing down the throttle the bike squealed as she speed away.

oOoOoOo

The usual thirty minute ride (with traffic) took Rose just over twelve with the aid of an alien speed accelerant device and reckless driving on Rose's behalf. At her loft, she practically sprinted up the rarely used stairs. Bursting through the door she demanded, "Xylok, what's goin' on?"

"I have a purpose. It must be fulfilled."

Angry at the deception, Rose retorted, "You lied t' me. Why're you doin' this? I thought you were on our side?"

"I am a Xylok. I am not on anybody's side. We Xyloks are living forms. When our ship – your so called meteor – fell to earth it was not just me that was trapped but all the Xyloks within. The eruption of the volcano caused fissure in the earth that released me, so I am going to launch some missiles to release the rest."

Rose kept him talking as she slowly made her way over to her desk. "An' just 'ow are you goin' t' do that?" she questioned, stalling.

"I have hacked my way into your precious Torchwood's system and have prepared and readied a few missiles…"

Keeping her front to the computer, Rose carefully opened the top drawer, riffling through the contents, sighing in relief when her fingers brushed what they were looking for. Palming the item in her hand, she slowly began to work her way towards his consol.

"…I am just working my way through the launch codes now."

One metre from her target she was stopped when the Xylok, finally detected her movement.

"What are you doing? Stay back," sparks flew from the consol in evident warning. "You can not stop me no one can!"

Taking a risk, Rose chose her next words carefully, "Actually I wasn't plannin' on stoppin' you. I understand what it's like t' lose family an' be alone, so I want t' help you."

"How?"

"If you'd like I can give you the launch codes without you 'avin' t' hack them. I'm not sayin' you can't but surely it'd be quicker than your method."

The Xylok mulled over her words for a moment. "That sounds reasonable. What are they?"

Holding up the USB stick in her hand Rose explained, "All the codes you're lookin' for are inside this memory stick, if you allow me near your consol I can plug it in an' feed you the information."

"Proceed. I warn you, you better not be lying."

Receiving the Xylok's permission, Rose confidently breached the last metre and stood before the consol. Plugging the USB into one of the various ports, she silently prayed that what she was about to do worked.

At some point early 2010 when Rose had first been stranded in the parallel universe, a group of Earth cyber terrorists, in an attempt to bring down the entire international banking network created a computer virus, codenamed the 'Armageddon Virus'. They were thankfully apprehended by the FBI before it could be released. Afterwards the virus was circulated to various security experts to examine.

During her studies for her A Levels, Torchwood had provided Rose with many challenging projects to help her apply practical experience alongside her taught theories. It had been them who had given her a copy of the Armageddon Virus to study and practise her coding skills for her computer science paper.

Turning to look at the screen, Rose confirmed that the Xylok could begin uploading whenever he liked. "All done, you may proceed with the plan."

"Good, launching the last two missiles will go a lot faster now."

"Two? I thought you 'ad three?"

"I had already decoded the first ones launch code, when you were plugging in the USB so I launched it already. I am beginning the upload of the last two now."

Rose watched as the Xylok uploaded the virus, its keyboards and wires sparking hazardously. From her back pocket she could feel her phone vibrate. She quickly answered when the caller ID, identified Pete.

"Rose, one of the missiles just launched. It will hit Krakatoa in just over three hours. Any chance one of your associates can stop it?"

While Pete had been talking, Rose had been carefully keeping an eye on the various monitors. The sparking had stopped but the screens were flashing strangely.

Retorting with a quick, "Let me check an' I'll get back to you," Rose hurriedly hung up.

"What are you doing to me? I feel…I feel strange."

"I've uploaded you with a computer virus, it's closin' down your databanks, wiping programming and data," Rose informed the Xylok. "You're losin' your memory."

"No…the speed of light is thirty-six…no…eighty-four…The Matrobelin cosmic cluster is home to sixty-eight thousand life forms…sixty-seven…I am forgetting it all…help me."

"And without your memories you 'ave no purpose. Without a purpose you can't launch anymore missiles."

"My purpose…" the Xylok groaned. "I have forgotten my purpose!"

"Your purpose is to save the earth," Rose said, moving forward. "To help safeguard it from imminent threat. Use your skills and stop the missile headin' for Krakatoa. Your purpose is to protect earth and humanity."

"Protect the earth. Yes, I have a purpose. Thank you. Missile apprehended." No sooner had the last words been said when all the monitor went dark, shutting down after the explosive amount of current just previously running through the system.

Removing the Xylok from its crude terminal, Rose gently placed it down next to her laptop. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm sorry ter inform you but the system I'd made for you is now dead, it might take me a little time ter build you a new one. Feel free ter design an' direct me in the buildin' process as it will be a system that houses you."

"Thank you Rose. That is your name correct? It is what the man, Pete Tyler, on the phone called you."

"Ahh, we never did introduce ourselves did we. Yes my name is Rose, Rose Marion Tyler. I suppose you'll also be needin' a name. Do you 'av any preferences?"

"I do not understand why you humans feel the need to name everything," the Xylok pondered.

"We feel that names help tell us who a person is. They also help us ter recognise a person. An' it is polite ter call someone by their name, so it would be weird ter keep callin' you Xylok," Rose replied.

"I concede that what you said does hold relevance, but I still do not see why something or someone has to be named for them to embody an identity," the Xylok paused briefly before continuing, "If you insist on giving me a name then I believed it would be more dignified that I select my own."

"Alright. In the meantime, just until you've chosen a name, 'ow 'bout Xy?" Rose queried.

The Xylok appeared to mull it over for a bit before assenting, "That sounds feasible."

.

.

.

 **A.N**

 **Many thanks for reading and following my story. Please review.**

 **If you are interested in what the loft looks like, I loosely based it off the loft in this link:** . /property-history/128-shoreditch-high-street/london/e1-6je/33154724

 **It's a parallel universe so any discrepancies you might find in historical facts is due to timelines and events being slightly different from the Prime World - ergo the loft's location is 13 Lupus St. The Tower of London is owned by the military.**

 **Also regarding the Jednostka Wojskowa GROM - in the parallel universe's timeline it existed a century earlier (1890).**

 **Things that might need some clarification:**

 **Jednostka Wojskowa GROM: Military Unit GROM (Grupa Reagowania Operacyjno-Manewrowego: Group (for) Operational Manoeuvring Response.**

 **Scunner** ** _(n)_** **: a disgusting loathsome shit.**

 **Krakatoa: a volcano situated in the Sudan Straight.**


	7. Chapter 7: Spock

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all it's characters do not belong to me**

 _Sorry about the late update got caught up in projects for uni and work. As an art student it gets pretty crazy with amount of artwork we have to churn out._

 _If parts of this chapter don't flow I apologise. I found this chapter extremely difficult to write, loosing the feel for it towards the end. Hopefully it's not that bad._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7: Spock**

The three days following the missile fiasco had seen Rose and the rest of Torchwood securing their defence systems and writing up incident reports (of course having studied computer science Rose knew how to secure the firewalls and with Xy's help – directing Rose secretly through a hidden earpiece they had rigged up – greatly improving their systems. Rose had decided to keep the Xylok's arrival a secret, instead making the hacker out to be an anonymous newbie testing his skills. Rose knew, that, should the Xylok's presence be made known he would be in danger, for there were still a few people at Torchwood who believed anything alien was theirs to do as they pleased.

After securing the defence systems things had calmed down somewhat although Torchwood retained a tense, on-edge atmosphere. Rose's hand in thwarting the hacker, had granted her a week's leave which she only accepted under Jake's assurance that he would be more than capable of keeping the international teams (mainly Hart's) in check for the duration, as well as his solemn promise to send her daily reports and to call should anything occur. Since the security breach, both the Glasgow and American teams had been delayed in their departures home and placed on standby in event another attack transpired.

The sudden extra allocation of time allowed Rose the perfect opportunity to focus on rigging Xy up with another rudimentary short term system – something which Rose was thrilled about as it would finally release her computer from the Xylok's control as well as enable Xy to help out more and work on plans for a proper system.

The sun was low in the sky on the second day when Rose finally finished the computer. Leaning back, she admired the beauty of the system she had hurriedly put together. It consisted of a large flat screen (previously belonging to Rose's Ultrawide 29 inch desktop) which now hung above two keyboards – it's inner working a lot more complex of course.

It was another three days before the plans were ready and Xy presented them to Rose. After lengthy discussion about circuitry, wiring and components that would be required, it had been concluded that it would take at least another week to source together all the necessary parts. Of course this time frame was pushed back when Rose had to buy the various components from multiple sources. The advanced circuitry and wiring were enough to cause intrigue and suspicion as to what someone could be building not to mention the specialised advanced components would definitely have people starting to ask questions, and Rose especially wanted to avoid that. The delicate matter of how key components were put together would be disastrous in the wrong hands. Splitting the order between eight computer hardware stores, narrowed the chance of anyone putting together what she had planned but also delayed the arrival time.

So all in all it ended up taking a week longer than first predicted for all the materials to arrive.

oOoOoOo

While reading over the plans, Rose had found that major alterations to the loft were also required in order to accommodate the new system. She had always considered buying not only the loft but the entire building it resided and negotiations had been in the works for a while – events only hastened her plans. After much discussion they had come to an arrangement and a contract was signed. Rose would get to keep the loft but the lower two levels would remain in the hands of the current owners, Soren and Val Jones. Of course they had agreed to give her first dibs if they ever thought about selling the lower two levels.

No qualms were held in regards to her renovations, rather both Soren and Val were especially keen to know what she had planned. And while Rose told them she intended to build a computer within the next few weeks – testing out her technical abilities – she didn't elaborate why it required renovations to her loft nor the true nature of the computers purpose. The Jones' were used to Rose's quirks by now and had long since learnt to ignore the hidden truths behind her words.

With no reservations, Rose, after ordering the last of the supercomputer's components, immediately contracted builders to renovate her loft (luckily for Rose, Soren's nephew had just set up a construction company, that were in desperate need of clients and available to start immediately).

Soren and Val were an elderly couple who had owned the building more than twenty years. They lived on the second floor while the ground floor was divided into two separate stores. While they loved each other dearly the two had vastly different interests, so while Soren isolated himself in the peace and tranquillity of being surrounded by books, Val operated a surprisingly popular tearoom, happily conversing with any and all who passed through her doors.

Rose had met the Jones' for the first time a week after she had moved in (they had been travelling the remote regions of Mongolia and had hired a real estate agent to find a suitable tenant in their absence) and had been surprised to learn that both stores were actually owned and run by her landlords. Val and Soren had instantly taken a liking to Rose – one that she reciprocated – and proceeded to take her under their wings; inviting her to dinner, giving her leftover desserts, and discussing the latest books she had read. Rose had grown especially fond of the couple finding comfort in their presence – it helped that they didn't seem to care who her family was and rather treated her as any normal person.

It hadn't taken long before Rose had found a camaraderie with the couple through their shared interest in travel, adventure and books. And when Tony had first come to stay both Val and Soren were instantly taken with the boy's angelic face and mischievous side. While they had taken Rose under their wings and become close friends of hers they had taken it upon themselves to act as Tony's grandparents, especially after learning that both had died long before Tony was even born.

The alterations to her loft hadn't taken nearly as long as Rose had expected, taking just under a week. She had moved back into the Tyler Mansion for the duration so that the workers could work without interruption. It had been decided it would be safer for Xy to stay behind at the loft to observe the construction but not without being given strict instructions that he could not reveal himself at any point. Rose had worried constantly over leaving the Xylok behind, uncertain of its reprogramming as well as the off chance its crystalline form caught the eye of a quick fingered worker but fortunately her worries had been for naught.

As things would have it, there was little to no problems in the progress of the work and Xy had reported no suspicious activity. So late afternoon, Monday 15th December, when Rose walked into her newly renovated loft, she was welcomed to the sight of a new alcove receding into the wall opposite the elevator.

The great thing about the old brick building was its overly thick walls and floors. It had been designed with an interior and exterior wall that had a cavity fifteen inches wide – why fifteen inches, Rose did not know but was thankful it did. She had found this small detail out five months before when she had begun seriously contemplating buying the place. A thorough study of the original blueprints had informed her of the hidden space and she had tucked the knowledge away for later use.

The alcove had been designed so that the advanced interface system could be assembled in the newly made space without protruding into the open room. The plan was to build a hidden compartment which would conceal the system from view (it wouldn't be smart to build an advanced computer system that was obvious to all who entered her loft). Both Rose and Xy had agreed it would be beneficial if he could conceal his full systems from prying eyes.

The floorboards around the alcove had also been ripped up for cabling and the large cooling system that was needed for the advanced system. Rose had had the foresight to order both in advance so as soon as the contractors finished she could begin installing it.

Dropping her duffle on the sofa she made her way over to the alcove, grabbing the large box that contained the cooling system as she went. Just as she was about to open the box she was interrupted by Xy.

"Good afternoon Rose," the Xylok greeted. "I trust everything was in order at Torchwood?"

"Yes, just another quiet day, although we did 'av one small incident involvin' a couple of Weevils brought up from Cardiff. But surely you kept track through Torchwood's systems," Rose commented, opening the box and starting to layout its contents. "I know you can manage that."

"Well yes, I examined the Torchwood reports in your absence, but without communications and monitoring capabilities I am limited to knowing only what was written in the reports and I believe you will agree that not everything that occurs is conveyed in them."

Sighing, Rose nodded. "I'm workin' on it. 'owever there's only so much I can do until the rest of the components arrive."

"I meant no disrespect," the Xylok informed her. "I am aware of the difficulty you are facing, constructing an advanced, powerful and permanent interface that you not only have to keep secret from your peers at work but also your family and friends. All-the-while juggling full time work at Torchwood. I am grateful for the chance to fulfil my purpose."

Noting the slight change in tone from his previous comment, Rose's eyes widened, surprise, in recognition. "Were you worried 'bout me?"

"Torchwood files indicated you were involved in an altercation with one of the Weevils," the Xylok responded.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. Who knew that you'd such a soft spot," Rose teased, pulling out the last remaining item from the box. "I'm fine, though the same can't be said 'bout the other two agents who tried ter subdue it before I arrived. Overall, I'd call it a success."

"Excellent," the Xylok replied.

They sat in silence as Rose quickly skimmed the cooling system's manual.

"Alright, looks as if I'll be able ter install the entire coolin' system tonight. The cablin' 'owever will 'av ter be left for when the rest of the materials arrive." Rose glanced towards Xy's temporary system. "Since there's nothin' more we can do in the meanwhile, 'ow'd you feel 'bout testin' the limits of your current system an' help me out with my assignments? Consider it an induction for when you 'av your upgraded system."

"My current system should be more than adequate, considering the lack of any major alien activity the past few weeks."

At the Xylok's serious and logical answer, Rose couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped. "I'll take that as a yes."

oOoOoOo

It was exactly a week and six days after Rose had ordered all the components that the final box arrived. It was late afternoon, Sunday 21st when she finally made her way home. Parking her motorcycle, Rose had only just unclipped her helmet when Soren stuck his head through the door that connected her garage to the back of his store (the elevators placement in the building was strategically placed for the building's original use, so in order for Rose to reach the elevator she constantly had to navigate her way through the backroom).

"Thought I heard your bike." Soren greeted with a conspiratorial wink (Soren loved Rose's motorbike and had always wanted one of his own but it was one thing Val was firmly set against).

"Afternoon Soren. Any new books come in today?"

"In fact there were nine. You'd really be intrigued with these books Rose, not only are they all originals but the books themselves…oh you need to see for yourself." In his enthusiasm, Soren all but dragged Rose to his workstation.

From what Rose could tell the books themselves were in pretty good condition rather it was their covers that needed replacing.

"So wot are these books that 'av you so worked up?"

"Here, see for yourself."

A wave of his hand directed Rose's gaze to the books residing on the old oak bench.

"All right, first up we have 'The Elegant Universe' by Brian Greene, published 1999."

Rose watched as Soren pointed out a worn and faded hard cover book.

"Next there's 'The Nature of Space and Time,' published 1996; 'Black Holes and Baby Universes,' published 1993; and 'A Brief History of Time,' published 1988; all of which were written by Stephen Hawking. Then you've got 'The Doors of Perception,' published 1954; and 'Brave New World,' published 1932, both by Aldous Huxley."

Attention caught Rose found herself impatient to hear what the final three books were.

"And last but not least we have, 'We' by Yevgeny Zamyatin, published 1924; 'Frankenstein' by Mary Shelley, published 1818; and 'Comedies, Histories, and Tragedies' by the man himself, William Shakespeare, published 1632."

Letting out the breath she had unknowingly held as Soren had announced the last books, Rose shook her head slightly to clear her head of the mindboggling awe it was in.

"Wow! Just…wow! Those are some amazin' books."

"I thought you'd like them." Gesturing once again to the books, Soren continued, "Look, they even encompass a lot of topics you're interested in."

"Right you are. I'll 'av ter look up a few of the titles I 'aven't 'eard before but they've definitely given me some new readin' material ter think about."

Soren chuckled at the look of contemplation on his young friends face as she grabbed a pen and piece of paper off his workbench, quickly scrawling for herself a note with the books' various titles.

Completing her note, Rose laid the pen back down on the desk and straightened by, turning to regard Soren. "As wonderful as these books are I'm guessin' they weren't why you were initially lookin' for me."

The brief look of confusion that swept Soren's face was soon replaced with clarity, as he remembered what it was he had to tell Rose. "Ah…Yes. Well I was looking for you to tell you that another parcel of yours arrived, so I signed for it and brought it inside." With a nod of his chin, Soren indicated behind Rose, "It's in the elevator placing it in the elevator."

Rose could not contain the delighted tongue in teeth grin that graced her face. _Yes. Now I can start putting together that advanced interface. What should I start with? Cabling? Too messy, will need to know the placement of everything. Circuitry? Hmm, maybe. Wait what about the barebones? Argh too many options. Perhaps I should familiarise myself with all the components first. Yeah sounds like a plan._

The voice at the back of her mind seemed to hum with quiet agreement.

"From the look on your face I'm guessing it's something important?" Soren chuckled.

"Wot?" jerked out of her thoughts, Rose blinked, momentarily confused. Mind back-tracking, she quickly searched her memory, vaguely remembering the posed question, "Oh, yes. You know that project I was tellin' you 'bout?" Rose waited for a nod of acknowledgement before continuing, "Well this box contains the last few components I need ter begin constructin' the computer. I was worried it wasn't goin' ter arrive on time."

Seeing an opportunity, Soren finally voiced the question that had been eating away at both himself and Val since they had first been informed of her plans, "Why does it seem like you want to or need to complete this computer before Christmas? Is it a gift? From your description of things the project seems like a large undertaking. Wouldn't more time be beneficial?"

Having started towards the elevator, Rose paused at Soren's questions. "No, not a gift, just me testin' out my tech skills. The actual construction shouldn't take too long as I already 'av detailed plans of the system. As for why I want ter complete it speedily, well Christmas' always tends ter be a disaster ending with at least one explosion."

While the question had been answered, Soren was left feeling even more confused than before. The way she spoke about Christmas spoke an underlying meaning, one that he was not privy to. Still puzzling out Rose's reply, Soren was pulled from his reverie when the elevator grate clanged shut behind her, ceasing any further inquiry.

oOoOoOo

As the elevator slowed to a halt at her floor, Rose pushed aside the grate, pulling the box into the loft and pushing it over to where multiple stacks already lined one wall. Turning to Xy, she happily announced that construction would commence as soon as she got back from Torchwood the following day.

oOoOoOo

The following morning, Rose awoke at 05:30. Anxious to finally begin working on the advanced interface system, she arrived at Torchwood by 06:00 (the sooner she completed all the tasks she had set for the day the sooner she'd be able to leave).

The day progressed very slowly, with little action and Rose found herself impatiently counting down the hours until she could leave and get started on the interface. By the time the clock in front of her clicked: 11:10, she had finished the last of her reports. Bounding from her chair, Rose practically tore out the door, earning worried looks as she dashed through the base, in her haste to reach the car-park.

As she neared the stairs to the car-park, Rose was startled when a sudden deep voice called out, halting her mid-step, "Rose!"

Turning around she found herself face to face with Pete. A niggling sense that she had forgotten something important pushed at the back of her mind.

"Off to pick up Tony?" Pete asked.

A look of confusion crossed Rose's face.

"You are set to look after your brother for the next few days, right?"

At Pete's question, Rose recalled the conversation they had had just days before. _Bugger. Completely forgot about that. Looks like I won't be starting construction as soon as I thought. Shite._

Pete continued, missing Rose's brief bafflement, "Tony's been looking forward to spending time with you. Sorry for the last minute notice but Jackie and I are expected to be at a conference in Geneva to discuss the future development, expansion and organisation of Torchwood, you know how it is."

"They're not thinkin' of replacin' you as Director are they?" Rose worriedly questioned.

Pete chuckled at the evident concern, etched across Rose's face. "No, they won't be replacing me. They can't anyway, seeing as how it was through my organisation and funding that Torchwood managed to exist today. The agency is fully aware that they were lucky to keep their positions, considering the bang up job they did abandoning Torchwood after giving up during the Cyber Invasion."

With the complexities of power plays behind the Institute, Rose was decidedly grateful that the politics of running Torchwood was left to Pete.

"If your place is still a mess from the renovation you can always stay at the Mansion, though Tony really loves your loft." Pete's voice turned apologetic with his next words, "Now we should only be gone until the 24th, but considering the scale of the discussion it's likely it will extend a few days, we will let you know as soon as we do if that occurs."

"Nah the loft's good, Soren's nephew provided free clean-up service for helpin' give 'is company a kick start. Tony loves the open space, plus it allows me ter keep an eye on 'im at all times, even when I need ter get some work done. Also there's always Soren and Val downstairs. They're constantly spoilin' 'im. If things get crazy they'll love spendin' the day with 'im."

"Don't the customers mind?" Pete queried.

A grin lit Rose's face at Pete's worrying, "No way, they adore 'im just as much as Val and Soren. The regulars constantly ask where Tony is. Nobody, it seems, is immune to the boy's infectious smile. Anyway, I also have John, Jake, Tosh and Ross ter turn ter if I run into any troubles.

Besides right now I've a project I'm workin' on so bein' at my place is best. Tony can run wild while I work an' I'll still be able ter keep an eye on 'im with the open layout of the loft. Hey, I've even got a swing! Though knowin' Tony 'e'll probably end up wantin' ter help me with wot I'm buildin'."

"Alright, seems like you've got things all planned." Pausing briefly, Pete rubbed the back of his neck before continuing, "What are you building by the way?"

Avoiding a direct answer, Rose gave a vague reply, "I'm buildin' myself a computer."

"I thought you already had your own computer and laptop, not to mention access to the multiple high clearance, advanced computers at Torchwood?" Pete eyed Rose, searchingly.

"I do, I mean I'm goin' ter build myself one from scratch, I've always wanted to put my computer science skills into effect. It's one thing ter understand the theory an' mechanics behind the device but an entirely different one ter actually build the damn thing. I mean not only do I 'av ter get the barebones; RAM, Hard drive, graphics card, processor, memory, a CPU, a computer case (or tower), a pre-fitted motherboard an' power supply, but I 'av ter also configure an' programme the settin's I want by creatin' an' codin' new elements."

"Alright, alright," Pete said with a laugh, he had forgotten how carried away Rose could get talking tech. "You do know, I understood little of what you just told me."

Rose blushed, embarrassed with her enthusiastic ramblings.

"I hope Tony doesn't get in your way too much it sounds like your undertaking a huge project. Actually it sounds like you're going to be a complex system," Pete arched a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm alterin' it a little. Actually buildin' a computer is quite straightforward, it's really the programmin' that presents the challenge. I'm wantin' ter spice it up a little an' build myself an advanced computer system."

"Okay. Have fun." Pete grinned at Rose's obvious eagerness, before dropping his voice to a more serious tone. "The plan is to get back before Christmas but on the chance that we do end up being delayed, we have left instructions to have both yours and Tony's presents delivered to your loft Christmas morning. Now we'll be dropping off Tony's gear later this afternoon, so if you have any questions you can ask then. If you find that we've forgotten to pack anything you have the key to the Mansion. Oh and I should inform you that he's been absorbed in everything sci-fi, ever since you started telling him those crazy adventure stories of yours, especially those about the madman in a blue box. Right now he's been watching Star Trek though how much he understands I honestly can't say but he absolutely loves all the aliens especially Spock."

They talked for a while longer, discussing Tony's newfound craze. When they finally made to leave, Rose was stopped once more by Pete.

"Oh by the way…Rose, I've signed off on the next two days prior to Christmas for your annual leave."

oOoOoOo

Leaving Torchwood finally, Rose headed to pick Tony up from pre-school. First snow had fallen roughly two weeks ago and since then Rose had forgone her motorbike for her car. Which was fortunate as her motorbike wouldn't have been appropriate to pick her brother up with.

Arriving at Hunt Preschool, Rose was warmly greeted by Danny, one of the school's security guards (being the son of a high profile man, Tony attended a well off kindergarten whenever his nanny couldn't watch him). By now all the staff recognised Rose as she often picked up her brother whenever her schedule allowed.

No sooner had she stepped through the building's entrance did she find herself bombarded on two fronts; by the rush of hot air generated by the multiple heaters and by a dozen charging pre-schoolers. Due to the visible plastic cutlasses, eye patches and bandanas Rose guessed they were in the middle of playing pirates, where all the adults were the bad guys. The tied up kindergarten teachers an obvious tell-tale.

"Wose!?" the soft voice of her brother sounded above the din of the attacking children. "Wose!"

From her left a small formed hurtled towards her, arms wrapping around her leg. The hug lasted barely a minute before the small form of her brother, turned to face the still attacking children.

"Stop!"

At Tony's loud command, the children ceased their attack, looking towards the boy with apparent confusion.

"Wose is not a baddy! Wose is a goody! She is the fairy princess we must protect from the baddies."

Her brother's voice held such conviction that Rose almost laughed aloud. The other children must have also heard it as they began to position themselves around Rose as if to protect her from the remaining 'baddies'. Although it appeared not everyone was convinced.

One boy stood alone from the rest of the group, eyeing Rose suspiciously. "Why is she not a baddy? All grownups are baddies. What makes her a fairy princess?"

Ross recognised the boy – _Rodger_ she recalled – from the various times she had picked Tony up from preschool. He was a bit of a trouble maker, constantly arguing against anything said, particularly anything her brother said. Rose could tell that he was jealous of the attention her brother got, through his adorable looks and sweet nature. And it was clear that the boy was looking for trouble.

"Wose is kind and pretty. She tells good stories and goes on adventures. She lets you eat chocolate and watch TV. Wose is not a baddy! She is good. If we protect the fairy Princess she will tell us stories."

Seeing the other kids turn to regard Tony's 'Wose' with awe, Rodger's shoulders sagged in defeat while his eyes glared, defiantly cold at the blonde boy.

Noticing the raw anger in his eyes Rose tried to diffuse the situation. "Now if you're all able ter protect me, I will tell you a story an' Rodger can choose wot sort."

Mention of his name and the realisation of what Rose had said made Rodger's eyes lit up, a renewed sense of importance rising up. Turning around to face the only other remaining uncaptured adult Rodger enthusiastically called out, "Alright everybody protect the princess and attack the baddies!"

The sight of a dozen pre-schoolers seemingly determined to protect her and capture the last adult released a concealed laugh from Rose. Glancing down at her brother whom had once again wrapped his arms around her leg she smiled fondly as he smiled back. Ruffling his hair, Rose winked conspiratorially before giving Tony a light nudge to go help the other children capture the last remaining baddy.

oOoOoOo

Fifteen minutes later Rose was concluding her story – filled with adventure, magic and fighting, as Rodger had requested.

"…an' so the madman an' 'is companion 'aving saved the planet left. Now if anyone 'ad been watchin', it would 'av looked strange. The pair climbed into the magical blue box an' soon faded from sight. A soft whirrin' noise echoin' the street."

Having completed the story, Rose was surprised when all the kids, cried out for more. Glancing around the room she found herself faced with multiple eager expressions adorning faces. Promising to tell another story the next time she picked up Tony, Rose excused herself.

Reaching the door, Rose found Tony had already put on his gumboots and grabbed his bag. Locating his coat, Rose quickly grabbed it before turning to the boy.

"I see you've got your gumboots on, wot 'bout your scarf, beanie, an' gloves? It's snowin' outside so you'll want ter put them on."

Unzipping his bag, Tony proceeded to pull out the mentioned items, holding them up for Rose to inspect.

Smiling, she handed him the coat she had grabbed.

When he was fully dressed, Tony glanced up at his sister questioningly, pointing to Rose's absent coat, "Where's yours?"

Frowning, Rose wondered how she hadn't realised she was without, having walked through the heavy snow. Sure she was wearing a merino turtleneck but that only did so much against the low temperature.

"Ummm…" sighing Rose faced her waiting brother, "I think I left it at work. But I'll be fine if we walk quickly ter the car."

Wordlessly Tony unwound the scarf from his neck, handing it to her before heading to stand by the door.

Smiling at her brother's kindness, Rose reached for his hand before opening the door and leading them out into the snow.

oOoOoOo

Arriving back at her loft exactly twenty minutes later, Rose proceeded to park her car before letting herself and Tony out, grabbing his gear as she went. The boy was a hyper bundle of excitement as soon as his feet touch the cement pad of the garage.

Seconds out of the car and Tony turned to Rose, pleading, eyes wide, "Where are Val and Soren? Can I go play with them?"

"They're workin' Tony. It's lunchtime so they'll be busy with customers. Maybe later when it quietens down you can go play with them, alright?"

Tony gave a small nod.

Smiling at the disheartened boy, Rose inquired, "Speakin' of lunchtime, 'av you 'ad lunch yet?"

This time Rose was graced with a vigorous shake of the head in response.

Laughing at her brother's antics, Rose continued, "I'll take that as you're very hungry." Glancing yet another energetic nod, she grinned. "Do you have anything packed?"

Tony shook his head.

Regarding her brother thoughtfully, Rose anticipated his reaction to her next words. "Alright, I guess we'll be stoppin' by the tearoom briefly ter grab somethin' ter eat an' say a quick hello ter Val."

A massive smile broke out across Tony's face.

oOoOoOo

What was intended to be a brief stop to say hello and grab some food, turned into a long twenty minutes as the ladies in the shop cooed over Tony, all having to greet the boy with hugs. If Tony thought he was spoilt at home then here he must think himself king.

Having finished buying lunch, Rose saw that her brother was still surrounded. Deciding to leave the regulars to fuss over him, Rose turned to speak with Val. "I'll be lookin' after Tony for the next few days. Pete and mum are away attendin' a conference. Hopefully they'll be back before the 25th but if not we'll be spendin' Christmas this year at the loft."

"That's an unusual time for a conference. Is everything alright?" Val fretted.

Sensing the elder woman's worry, Rose smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, everythin's fine. Just a very last minute conference ter discuss plans for next year."

"Alright," Val relented. "Let us know if you need a hand looking after Tony at all tomorrow, Soren and I are more than happy to help. Especially with that project you have going on."

"Thanks, I will." Rose thanked Val.

Turning to regard the boy in question, both Val and Rose laughed highly amused at the scene before then.

Glancing once more towards her friend, Rose sighed, "Right…I suppose I'd better get 'im away from this pamperin' lot an' up ter my loft. 'e 'asn't 'ad lunch yet so 'e'll be hungry…" Rose held up the paper bag that contained both soup and bread rolls she had bought, "…after which 'e'll then probably watch some Star Trek – I've been told it's 'is new craze – an' fall asleep for a bit. I'll definitely bring 'im down later though as 'e was lookin' forward ter seein' you an' Soren."

Val smiled as she watched the younger woman regard her brother with adoration. "Off you go then and don't forget to bring him down later. Soren and I would be glad to invite the both of you to dinner."

oOoOoOo

It had taken Rose another five minutes just to extract her brother from the grasps of the coddling ladies. They had then waved goodbye to Val and headed to the elevator.

Waiting to ascend to her loft, Rose remembered that she hadn't told either Tony or Xy about the other. She was still debating what to tell Tony when the elevator came to a stop at her floor.

"Wose?" Tony glanced up at his sister curiously when she didn't open the grate.

Kneeling down, Rose looked the young boy earnestly in the eyes. "Tony, before we enter the loft there's somethin' I need ter tell you an' you 'av ter promise that it'll stay a secret between us." Rose indicated with her index finger to both herself and Tony. "Can you promise me?" This time she held out her pinkie in a pinkie-swear.

Linking his with hers Tony smiled up at Rose. "I promise." A giggle erupted from his small mouth. "A secret only me and Wose know."

"Yes," Rose drew a deep breath before continuing, "Now when we enter the loft there's someone I'd like ter introduce you ter okay?"

Tony gave a small grin.

Rose's voice turned serious with her next words, "This someone, is who you 'av ter keep a secret. If anyone were ter know 'bout 'im, 'e would be in danger."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tony asked innocently.

Shocked at her brother's question, Rose floundered to answer, "Wot!? No…definitely not."

Laughter erupted from her brother and Rose caught the mischief in his eyes.

"Oi, you cheeky rascal." Rose chased her laughing brother into the open space of her loft.

They made it halfway into the loft when Xy finally spoke up, "Rose we appear to have a small human loose in the loft?"

Tilting her head towards the Xylok's system, Rose replied, "That small human would be my younger brother Tony, Xy."

After a brief pause Xy responded, "I see. And is there any logical reason you have a barely weaned infant here when you are supposed to be working on building my interface?"

"Wose, who's talking?" Tony cut in, glancing around the open space curiously, "Is it the person who's a secret? Where is he? Why can't I see him?"

Ignoring the obviously irritated Xylok, Rose focussed on Tony, bending down to explain to the boy. "The voice belongs to an alien Tony."

Eyes widening, Tony look around the room excitedly, "Like from your stories?"

Nodding, Rose answered, "Yeah. 'S that okay?"

"Yes." Tony grabbed one of Rose's hands, face becoming anxious. "Is he good?"

"Yes. Remember I said he was a friend." Rose smiled amusedly at her brother's open expressions.

"Okay," a small grin lit Tony's face and he once again looked around the room. "Where is he? Is he invisible?"

Walking her brother over to the Xylok's system, Rose opened the terminal that housed the Xylok and gestured to the crystal inside. "No 'e's a crystalline alien form."

"How does he speak?" Tony inquisitively asked.

"See the system the crystal's sittin' in…" Rose pointed to the various wires that hooked up to the metal disk the Xylok rested upon, "…it enables the Xylok – that's the name of the alien's species – ter link ter the computer system an' generate a voice through the speakers."

Sensing a break in the conversation, the Xylok decided to speak, "Why are you explaining this to the child, it is illogical? There is no way for it to comprehend what it is being told." The Xylok paused a moment, "Why does it appear that you are carrying bags containing items that would suggest that this child would be staying with here for a prolonged period?"

Face both apologetic and highly amused at the Xylok's evident irritation, Rose replied, "Sorry Xy I'd forgotten that I'd promised ter look after Tony for a few days while my parents are away. I'm still goin' ter work on your systems, don't worry, but it'll just be a bit slower."

During their exchange, Tony had moved closer to the Xylok's system, examining it eagerly.

"Hello Mr Alien, my name is Tony, what's yours?"

oOoOoOo

Rose had watched the conversation between her brother and Xy in amusement. The Xylok at first had ignored the child, but Tony's unceasing questions had agitated Xy that he ended up responding. Tony, innocent as a four year old could be was oblivious to the tense tones of the Xylok's voice.

When Tony finally got Xy, to answer about his name, Rose was in hysterics. Tony's incessant 'why' whenever the Xylok said he didn't have one was beyond comical.

She watched them for a while longer, grinning madly before interrupting, "Sorry ter break up your party boys but Tony, you need ter eat lunch."

Sensing her brother's unwillingness to stop questioning the Xylok, Rose whispered in his ear, "You can continue talkin' ter the Xylok after you've eaten lunch."

Face lighting up, Tony all but dragged Rose over to the kitchen.

Helping her brother up onto one of the barstools, Rose then proceeded to reheat the soup she had bought, pouring it into two bowls so that they could both eat.

oOoOoOo

After lunch Rose left the alien and her brother to continue their conversation. Walking over to the stacked boxes she began unpacking all the parts to start construction.

Almost an hour later, Rose was pulled from her thoughts by the Xylok's continual calling of her name. "Rose!...Rose!"

Turning to see what the problem was, Rose saw her brother playing with Xy's keyboard.

"Would you please stop your brother, he keeps playing around with my systems. Not to mention pestering me with senseless, illogical questions."

Noting the Xylok's irritation, mixed with slight panic, Rose immediately went to grab her brother.

Placing her hands on his small shoulders, Rose looked down at her brother's face, "Tony, you need ter stop playin' with the Xylok's system."

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"Because it's dangerous." Steering her brother gently away from the Xylok's system, Rose lead him to the sofa. "I've got some new movies that you might enjoy. Why don't you relax on the sofa for a bit an' watch some telly."

Shaking his head vehemently, Tony retorted, "No, I want to play with Mr Alien"

"Well Mr Alien…" Rose gave Xy a look, wordlessly indicating for him to stay silent, "…needs ter help me now so 'e'll be too busy ter play."

Nodding in disappointed assent, Tony relented. Selecting a movie he settled down on the sofa. It didn't take long before he was once again happy, engrossed in the happenings on screen.

Seeing her brother content, Rose went back to what she had previously been doing.

oOoOoOo

In the end Tony had fallen asleep watching his second movie. He woke an hour later. Rubbing his sleepy eyes he could hear his sister and Mr Alien speaking. Wondering what they were discussing Tony walked over to where he could see his sister sitting on the floor. As he got closer he noticed various tools, cables and computer parts scattered around Rose.

"What are you doing?"

Not having heard her brother approach, Rose flinched a little at his unexpected voice. "You're awake? Did you sleep well?" At Tony's nod, she continued, "Right now I'm buildin' a new system for Xy, ter replace 'is old one."

"Why? Is something wrong with it?" Tony looked worriedly to where the Xylok was currently housed.

Smiling at her brother's kind-hearted concern for the Xylok he had only recently met, Rose explained, "No nothin's wrong exactly, it's just…in order for 'im ter help me out ter the best of 'is ability with work, 'e needs certain advanced systems which 'is current one lacks."

As Tony asked his questions, Rose continued constructing the interface. By the time the clock behind them read 4:10pm, Rose and Tony had tidied up the remaining components, placing them into boxes before pushing them against the wall beside the alcove.

The remainder of the day passed quickly. Jackie and Pete had dropped off the rest of Tony's gear late afternoon, not staying long as they were running late for their flight. Rose and Tony had lazed around after that (Tony watching telly and Rose reading).

At 6:00, Val rang, informing dinner was almost ready. After eating they chatted for a bit, Soren telling Rose more about the books he was re-binding. When Rose caught Tony yawning, she concluded that she had best call it a night. Bundling up her brother, she thanked Val for the meal before heading back up to her loft.

oOoOoOo

The following day passed very peacefully, with Rose working persistently (only stopping to grab herself and Tony food) on Xy's new system. Tony had spent most of the day moving between observing Rose (asking various questions), annoying Xy, drawing and watching Star Trek.

Around late afternoon, Rose noticed that the Xylok had been strangely quiet for a while now, so when he suddenly spoke, she was surprised.

"What is this unreasonable show, your brother is watching? Every episode repeats the same incorrect history. Space is not the final frontier and by no means is it where no man has gone before. But what is most alarming is that the science described is not remotely accurate."

Rose didn't bother turning around to look at what Tony was watching, the voiceover pretty much told her, " ** _Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before_**."

"It's Star Trek. It's a Sci-fi series that was produced in the 60s and quickly became a cult phenomenon. Relax Xy, it's not real. It's a work of fiction" Finally turning in the direction of the television she could not help the laugh that bubbled up when she noticed her brother's wide eyed wonderment when the Vulcan raised his hand in a Vulcan salute.

Turning back to the Xylok, Rose was surprised to find him quiet again, having expected more of an argument. Shaking her head in bewilderment, she continued where she had left off.

oOoOoOo

The 24th followed much the same as the day before, with Rose once again working non-stop. Constructing an advanced interface to enable the Xylok increased communications, intelligence gathering and monitoring capabilities was a massive undertaking but Rose enjoyed the challenge.

Due to the Xylok's crystalline structure and extensive knowledge and memory capability the system Rose was rigging together was by far, smaller than it should have been. Usually such an advanced system would require an entire room containing multiple servers to handle all data storage, database management and requests for data. However the Xylok was essentially a massive databank that could hold excessive amounts of data so there was no need for multiple servers. All that was needed was for Xy to be connected to the various computer input systems that allowed it to control its entire system and express its thoughts on screen. Of course it still needed an Ethernet switch to connect devices together on the network and a broadband connection so that Xy could connect to the internet and various other systems.

The interface had taken Rose five desktop computer barebones, an additional four motherboards, three mobile phones, two laptops and one monitor to construct. After one and a half intensive days working around the clock, in-between the moments looking after Tony, Rose was almost finished. Thankfully most of the time Tony kept himself entertained watching Star Trek and talking with the Xylok. It helped that she was on break having essentially gotten the two days prior to Christmas off in order to finish Xy's systems and look after Tony.

oOoOoOo

When Rose eventually fitted the final panel in place it was midday Christmas Eve.

Stretching after being hunched over the system for an extended period, Rose craned her head back to glance at the sofa where both her brother and Xy resided. She smiled briefly at her brother's sleeping form before turning her attention to the Xylok who it seemed was still engrossed with the Star Trek episode that was now playing.

"Alright," Rose began, voice quiet so as to not awaken Tony, "I've finished the construction of the systems, all that's left is for you ter insert yourself into the interface. When that's done you can run a full diagnostics test ter see if all your systems are in order an' any adjustments can be made from there."

When the Xylok didn't respond, she turned to face Xy completely.

"Oi, Xy, you hear me? Hello?" Rose whispered slightly louder.

"Yes Rose…Sorry I apologise I was just thinking. Construction is complete. Yes…We should definitely run full diagnostics." The Xylok's stilted speech, evident of his absent mind.

Slightly concerned with the Xylok's inattention, Rose asked, "Wot's got you so preoccupied Xy?"

The Xylok paused a moment before responding, "…I have decided on a name."

"Yeah? That's great. What name?" Rose smiled, waiting for the Xylok to reply.

"Spock."

"Spock?" Hearing the unexpected name, Rose couldn't help the laughter that escaped, "Why Spock?"

"He is an advanced alien who has great intelligence and quick processing skills, all of which I have. Although he is a fictional character and I am real I believe connection and connotations the name invokes sufficient to a being of my intelligence and purpose."

Reigning in her mirth, Rose mulled the name over, "I suppose it does fit."

.

.

.

 **A.N**

 **Why you might ask did I choose to name the Xylok 'Spock'. Well as a kid and even now I love Star Trek. I find Spock an interesting character. I particularly love watching him interact with the other characters, finding it highly amusing. To me I feel as though the Xylok and Spock share a lot of similarities so the name just felt right.**

 **Many thanks for reading and following my story. Reviews much appreciated.**


End file.
